El Gato Phantomhive
by Sinattea
Summary: Ciel ha hecho enojar a la persona equivocada, acarreando consecuencias que ni él ni Sebastian esperaban. Hay un gato en la mansión Phantomhive, y Ciel no podrá evitar que se quede allí. -Capítulo 7- Como si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente complicadas... - - - FAIL - DESCONTINUADO... Otra vez... Me disculpo, la musa de esta historia no sobrevivió "The Reichenbach Fall"...
1. De vinos y gatos

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana al 100%. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Ciel ha hecho enojar a la persona equivocada, acarreando consecuencias que ni él ni Sebastian esperaban. El joven conde se verá obligado a entrar en contacto son su lado "felino". Hay un gato en la mansión Phantomhive, y Ciel no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: De vinos y gatos.**

**.**

Una anciana acurrucada en una esquina extendía su palma suplicante a los transeúntes que, apresurados, inundaban las calles de Londres. La gran mayoría se detenía junto a ella y dejaba caer una sencilla moneda en su mano, algunos simplemente la miraban con una disculpa en el rostro por no poder darle nada, otros no la volteaban a ver y seguían con su vida y con sus asuntos.

.

Por la calle apareció un joven que caminaba a paso rápido y fuerte, casi corriendo, sosteniendo su sombrero de copa con una mano para evitar que el viento se lo arrancase de la cabeza, y en la otra llevando un bastón de mango dorado. El chico estaba furioso, blasfemando contra todo y contra todos, y de vez en cuando volvía la vista hacia atrás para maldecir a su mayordomo, quien caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él.

- Eres un idiota, Sebastian – le dijo a rabiar.

- No es necesario que se moleste, Bocchan – añadió él con una entretenida sonrisa -. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

- Pero tenía que pasarme a mí, que no soy cualquiera, por culpa tuya y de tus estúpidos gatos – gruñó.

- Técnicamente, Bocchan, ni son míos ni son estúpidos. Salieron mejor parados que usted.

Ciel volvió a gruñir, y soltó una altisonante maldición. Tenía que llegar a un evento donde era más que probable que se encontraría con la reina Victoria... y en el camino hacia allí, Sebastian cometió el fatal error (aunque Ciel estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito) de distraerse mirando a una camada de gatos pardos y no se dio cuenta de que había una irregularidad en la calle que les costó una de las ruedas del carruaje. Y ahora Ciel llegaría tarde y a pie a su importantísimo evento.

- ¡Los gatos son estúpidos y los odio! – sentenció él.

Sebastian parecía más que divertido con el desafortunado desarrollo de los hechos, y ver a Ciel así de furibundo y desesperado le arrancaba una sonrisa de los labios. Cosa que confirmaba la teoría del joven conde sobre el deliberado actuar del mayordomo.

Concentrado en su único objetivo de llegar a tiempo, Ciel se sorprendió mucho cuando la palma suplicante le cortó el paso. Intrigado, el joven conde le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la anciana en la esquina, y esbozó una mueca de burla.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – fue todo lo que dijo, de la forma más insultante posible -. Qué estorbo de gente.

Acto seguido dobló la esquina y siguió con su marcha, ignorando que, tras él, la palma suplicante se cerró con frenética ira.

.

Ciel Phantomhive logró llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Sin aliento y ligeramente sudoroso (su henchido orgullo no le permitió aceptar la oferta de Sebastian de llevarlo en brazos), pero a tiempo. Tras dejar su sombrero y su capa negra con un camarero, rápidamente corrió a sentarse al lado de Ash, quien, como siempre vigilaba muy de cerca a la reina Victoria.

Ella, como siempre, vestía totalmente de negro, con el velo sobre el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que aún derramaba por su amado Albert. Ciel se sintió incómodo al percibir esa actitud en ella; después de todo, él nunca se había sentido especialmente apegado a nadie como para llorar su muerte. No lloraba por sus padres, no había llorado por Madame Red. Tenía que aceptarlo: él no era más que un frío, egoísta y orgulloso conde británico.

Ash llamó la atención de todos al golpear su cubierto contra la copa de vino.

- Su majestad, la reina Victoria, quisiera ofrecer un brindis.

Varios sirvientes se inclinaron por encima de la mesa y entre los invitados para llenar las copas con vino tinto.

Al ver su vaso lleno, y percibir que éste emanaba un peculiar y fragante aroma, el chico Phantomhive tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Por qué...? – empezó a quejarse, mas las palabras se le ahogaron en la boca al reconocer en la sirvienta que le había servido el rostro de la anciana pordiosera de la esquina.

También Sebastian se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y se apresuró en dar alcance a la anciana cuando ella intentó escabullirse entre los invitados.

Ciel decidió no probar el vino hasta que Sebastian volviese y le garantizara que todo estaba en orden. No obstante, no tuvo tanta suerte.

- Conde Phantomhive – llamó Ash -, la reina Victoria desea saber por qué no se nos une al brindis. ¿El vino no es de su agrado?

Alarmado, Ciel notó que todos los ojos pertenecientes a todas las personas sentadas a la mesa lo miraban tan impactados como llenos de devoción hacia la reina, y si no actuaba rápido, las malas lenguas arrojarían su ponzoña sobre su persona.

Tomó la copa y se la acercó a los labios.

- Oh, no, por el contrario. Brindemos.

Se brindó por Inglaterra, por la reina Victoria, y por la larga vida de ambas.

Y Ciel, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente del penetrante aroma del vino que claramente decía: "no me bebas", hubo de terminarse hasta la última gota del licor.

.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian había atrapado a la anciana, y le exigía (en voz baja puesto que muchas personas les miraban) que le dijera qué era lo que tenía en contra de su Bocchan.

- Lo merece por egoísta y malcriado – fue su fría declaración, antes de librarse inexplicablemente de las garras de Sebastian.

Con una nota de preocupación, el mayordomo volvió junto a la mesa para asegurarse de que su amo estuviera bien. Y así parecía ser.

No fue sino hasta una hora después que la extraña pócima surtió efecto...

- Sebastian – musitó Ciel de repente, y se puso en pie para alejarse de los invitados. Sebastian lo siguió.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Bocchan?

- No… lo sé... Me siento... mal...

Acto seguido, el conde se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

.

.

Cuando Ciel finalmente comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, se sentía extraño, como demasiado... ligero. Diferente, ésa era la palabra.

Notaba una tibieza muy fuerte sobre todo el cuerpo. El canto de los pajarillos le resultaba ensordecedor, le dolía demasiado la cabeza. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?" se preguntó.

Un ladrido se dejó oír en el exterior, seguido de un grito aterrado de Maylene y varios "¡Puru-puru, no!" por parte de Finny. Así que se hallaba de vuelta en su mansión, entendió Ciel, pero lo que no entendía era por qué parecía que todos corrían y gritaban en el pasillo afuera de su cuarto y no en el jardín. Sus oídos estaban demasiado sensibles.

De hecho, tan sensibles, que escuchó la entrecortada respiración de Sebastian.

Entonces reaccionó del todo, abrió los ojos y comprendió la situación.

- ¡Es tardísimo! ¡El sol está alto, es mediodía! – se sentó en la cama a la velocidad de la luz - ¡Maldita sea, Sebastian! – rugió - ¿Por qué no me despertaste...? ¿Sebastian? ¡¿Sebastian?!

Cuando se le ocurrió mirar a su mayordomo, vio que éste tenía una cara de estupefacción absoluta y que lo miraba _muy_ fijamente. Lo que ciel no sabía, era que Sebastian llevaba más de cuatro horas así: petrificado y con los ojos tan abiertos que amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas.

- Cierra la boca, al menos – le aconsejó Ciel -, te ves como un idiota. Eres un idiota: el té está frío.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se acercó al carrito del té. Al notar que Sebastian seguía 'observándolo' sin mover un músculo, se giró rápidamente hacia él, enojado a más no poder...

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

...Y derribó la tetera.

Ciel también se paralizó un instante: no había empujado la tetera con las manos.

Con un extraño escalofrío recorriéndolo, Ciel se miró la espalda... y vio que tenía una _cola_.

.

Sin aliento, echó a correr hacia el baño tan veloz como le fue posible, seguido de Sebastian, quien finalmente se recuperó de su sopor al ver a su amo en movimiento.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – se escuchó - ¡¿Pero qué... pero qué demonios...?!

- ¿Bocchan?

Ciel estaba respirando más agitadamente que nunca, aferrando el espejo con los diez dedos.

Lo que veía era su reflejo, sí, de ello no ninguna había duda, pero ése reflejo le mostraba a un Ciel Phantomhive con cola, bigotes y orejas de gato.  
.

Con razón el mayordomo se había quedado pasmado.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Este fic se me ocurrió una madrugada a las tres de la mañana, justo antes de dormirme. Lo gracioso es que me desvelé viendo Pandora Hearts, y esto fue lo que me llegó de inspiración.

Por ahora la historia se centra en el problema de Ciel (¿se lo imaginan con esa apariencia de gato? –nosebleed-), pero les anuncio, o advierto, que en un futuro los capítulos podrían llegar a**. . . - - - **

- - - No, anulen eso, hoy 24 de mayo de 2013, he llegado a la conclusión de que NO puedo escribir lemmon, soy biogenéticamente incapaz. Se me dan las insinuaciones y los detalles sutiles que activan la imaginación, pero no puedo ser explícita... Oh, blushes... Death... ^^

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._

_._


	2. Un Gato y su mayordomo

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Ciel ha hecho enojar a la persona equivocada, acarreando consecuencias que ni él ni Sebastian esperaban. El joven conde se verá obligado a entrar en contacto son su lado "felino". Hay un gato en la mansión Phantomhive, y Ciel no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

**_Nota:_** Finalmente, tras una ardua y molesta semana de exámenes, puede terminar el segundo capítulo. Y finalmente ha llegado el tiempo de actualizar. Disfruten el fic, el juego entre ese amo y su mayordomo está por tornarse… absolutamente yaoi **- - -** bueno, shounen-ai... bueno, no sé.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Un Gato y su mayordomo.**

**.**

Ciel estaba completamente en shock, cada respiro le requería un enorme esfuerzo para obligar a sus pulmones a trabajar. Lo que le había pasado era simplemente increíble.

- ¿Soy… soy… soy…?

- Un gato – sonrió Sebastian levemente contra su propia fuerza de autocontrol.

El niño estuvo por arrojar el espejo contra el suelo y convertirlo en miles de pequeños e inservibles pedazos de vidrio. El ver su propio reflejo lucir de esa forma era insoportable: él odiaba tanto a los gatos.

- ¿Qué demonios me hiciste, Sebastian? – gritó en un ataque de furia.

- Nada, Bocchan. Desde esta mañana, cuando vine a despertarlo, ya tenía esa apariencia.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces es sólo coincidencia que tú adores a los gatos y de repente yo me haya convertido en uno?

- Puedo asegurarle, Bocchan, que yo no tuve nada que ver con este asunto - repitió calmadamente.

Ciel estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de cuán fácilmente sus recién dichas palabras podrían ser malinterpretadas, y justo en ese momento Sebastian parecía dispuesto a malinterpretar absolutamente todo.

- Te creo – añadió el chico al momento.

El conde se sintió débil, y tuvo que tomar asiento. Desafortunadamente se sentó encima de su cola, y tras lanzar un gritito y levantarse en un santiamén, lo intentó de nuevo, asegurándose de hacer la cola a un lado para no volver a lastimarse (qué torpe se sintió en ese momento). Dolió tanto…

Ciel ya no pudo contenerse y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar llorar del coraje que lo embargaba. Qué mala idea recurrir a ese gesto, porque se dio cuenta de que también tenía colmillos y de que se había infligido una minúscula herida en el labio inferior.

"Maldición" pensó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

.

Sebastian estaba asombrado, sin habla al igual que su amo. Por un lado, nunca había visto a Ciel tan perturbado por nada; el conde estaba tan impotente. Y por el otro, él nunca jamás había contemplado a Ciel mostrando semejante nivel de ternura y belleza… ¡Ser un gato lo hacía simplemente adorable!

Cuando los pensamientos del mayordomo estuvieron por tornarse (no intencionalmente, claro está*) lascivos, un sonido irritante desgarró el aire: el ladrido de un perro. Puru-puru estaba haciendo un escándalo afuera; probablemente había olido algo inusual. Eso les recordó tanto a amo como a mayordomo que los otros cuatro sirvientes estaban en el jardín, y que podrían averiguar lo de la transformación de Ciel en el momento en que entrasen en la mansión. El joven conde se aterrorizó con la simple idea de que eso pasase.

- ¡Tienes que enviarlos lejos, Sebastian! – ordenó - ¡Nadie puede verme así! ¡Nadie! ¿Quedó claro?

- Yes, my lord – respondió Sebastian, y reverenció con una irónica sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Su mente mal entendedora había captado un sutil, desapercibido detalle en las órdenes de su Bocchan…

"Yo ya lo vi, Bocchan, y eso podría significar que para usted yo soy mucho más que 'nadie'…" se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, y sintió un leve deseo de reír.

Fue demasiado fácil el deshacerse de los sirvientes: "El Joven Amo se siente generoso y necesita tranquilidad, así que tienen el día libre". No más palabras fueron requeridas. Luego Sebastian se encargó de Puru-puru (lo que aquí significa atar por el cuello y encerrar), y el edificio entero se sumergió en un sobresaliente silencio. Incluso el júbilo de los pájaros y la hierba meciéndose junto con el viento se tornaron en sonidos irritantemente altos en esa condición.

De vuelta en la habitación, Sebastian vio que Ciel se cubría las orejas de gato con ambas manos. En su cara se entreveía un dejo de dolor. Apretando los dientes, el conde frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese perro? – preguntó - Ladraba como si lo torturaran o algo.

- Sólo me aseguré de que no va a molestar a Bocchan – afirmó el mayordomo de negro -. ¿Hay algún problema con sus oídos?

Ciel asintió con la cabeza.

- Puedo escuchar demasiado bien, y honestamente, duele. Muchas cosas son ahora muy ruidosas para mí.

- Obviamente, los gatos tienen un oído asombroso, muy agudo – la sonrisa maliciosa que el demonio-mayordomo situó en su rostro era verdaderamente… perturbadora. Resultaba muy fácil identificar quién estaba disfrutando muchísimo con todo ese asunto.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – exigió Ciel - Deja de mirarme así… No soy un gato, soy tu amo, y aún tienes que obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes.

- Por supuesto – dijo el mayordomo de negro con un extraño tono de voz. Se inclinó en una reverencia.

Ciel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, un incómodo y nuevo tipo de escalofrío. La mirada escrutadora y libidinosa de Sebastian lo intimidaba a un nuevo y desenfrenado extremo. Realmente ahora se daba cuenta de que prefería la expresión boquiabierta del mayordomo a la que en ese momento dibujaban sus facciones.

.

Después de que lo vistiera, Ciel tuvo que ordenarle a Sebastian que se marchara de la habitación, porque necesitaba asimilar lo que le había pasado y no podía hacerlo con la mirada antojadiza de Sebastian todo el tiempo sobre él.

Si alguna vez el demonio había sentido la imperiosa urgencia de "devorar" a su amo, era en ese momento.

Ciel se quedó solo, encerrado en el baño, mirando su reflejo y haciendo movimientos exagerados para asegurarse de que el Ciel del espejo se movía junto con él. No era un sueño, terminó por comprobar afligido. Y descubrió que sus orejas de gato, caídas e inclinadas hacia atrás, delataban inequívocamente su deprimido estado de ánimo. En el instante en que este hecho lo asombró, éstas se levantaron con las puntas hacia el frente, y cuando se desconcertó al respecto, cayeron hacia los lados.

"Genial – pensó sarcásticamente -. Si antes me costaba controlar y disimular mis emociones, ahora será prácticamente imposible… ¡Maldición! ¡Sebastian podrá darse cuenta de todo lo que siento!". Considerar la perspectiva de que se convertiría no sólo en un entretenimiento, sino también en un _libro abierto_ para el demonio, puso a Ciel tan nervioso que se le erizó el cabello… Y emitió un estresado maullido.

¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora resulta que también podía maullar?  
.

Cuando recién despegó la oreja de la puerta de la habitación de su amo, Sebastian sonreía de forma inusual: literalmente de oreja a oreja. Aunque no pudo saber con exactitud qué hizo Ciel tras echarlo fuera, su fino oído demoniaco había logrado captar un débil maullido, y el único gato que habitaba en esa gigantesca mansión llevaba el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive.

Aún divertido con la situación, Sebastian tuvo que marcharse y dedicarse a realizar todas las labores de la mansión: limpiar, cocinar, arreglar el jardín. Actividades que normalmente hacían (o intentaban hacer) Maylene, Bard y Finny. No obstante, esa vez no le molestó el exceso de trabajo, ni siquiera dedicó pensamientos en eso, porque todo en su mente lo abarcaba un joven "gato".

.

.

El joven conde Phantomhive había estado pasando el tiempo en su estudio, solo, tratando de aprender cómo controlar los movimientos de su cola de gato. Se sentía absolutamente ridículo haciendo esa clase de "entrenamiento", pero era todavía más ridículo caminar por ahí empujando todo con la tonta cola. Especialmente porque Sebastian estaba atrás de él, observándole, riéndose, todo el tiempo.

La hora del desayuno y la comida habían sido un vergonzoso suplicio para el chico Phantomhive. Y un divertidísimo deleite para el demonio-mayordomo.

Si alguna vez Ciel pensó que el símbolo en su ojo derecho le dificultaría mucho el escapar de Sebastian, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso sería imposible. El lazo que los ataba uno al otro se había acortado y teñido con una sombra de enigmática tentación… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué "tentación"? ¿En qué diablos empezaba a pensar?

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio.

- Lamento ignorar su orden de "dejarle en paz", pero es hora del té de la tarde, Bocchan.

- ¿Sebastian? – Ciel se sorprendió por un instante; después de todo él tuvo insólitos y confusos pensamientos sobre el hombre tan sólo unos segundos antes.

- ¿Ya ha terminado con su… entrenamiento, Bocchan? – sonrió irónicamente el mayordomo.

- Oh, cállate – el niño se sonrojó violentamente, y sus orejas de gato cayeron hacia abajo.

- No necesita avergonzarse, Bocchan – el mayordomo negro habló usando un tono de voz tan sensual -. Si me permite decirlo, creo que ser un gato realmente le sienta bien…

- No te lo permito – replicó Ciel inmediatamente.

Haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por ignorar del todo a su mayordomo, Ciel se sentó frente al escritorio y esperó a que el té fuese servido. Sebastian hizo lo apropiado, y miró cautelosamente los gestos de su amo-gato cuando probó el té. Ciel frunció el ceño, y se tomó su tiempo para tragar el líquido, forzando a su mente para identificar qué era aquel inusual sabor en el té.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se quejó.

- Ceylon.

- No sabe a Ceylon.

- Es porque me tomé la libertad de agregar unas gotas de leche en él – Sebastian confesó -. A los gatos les gusta eso.

Completamente alterado, Ciel arrojó la taza de té contra Sebastian, quien hábilmente la esquivó. El joven conde respiraba pesadamente, casi gruñendo.

- ¡No te atrevas a improvisar! No soy un tonto gato tuyo – sus mejillas se tornaron intensamente rojas -. No me trates como a una mascota, o peor, como a una presa de tus raros juegos demoniacos… – el atisbo de un recuerdo cruzó su mente - ¡Maldición! – exclamó de pronto, con su expresión facial transfigurada por completo.

Lo había olvidado. Presa y depredador… presa… ¡Ash lo había invitado a ir de cacería al día siguiente! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a atender la invitación luciendo como un gato? ¿Cómo podría alguna vez volver a mostrarse en público, frente a la reina? ¿Cómo demonios podría volver a ir de cacería si ahora él tenía la apariencia de la presa?

No obstante, a pesar de todos esos temores y dudas, Ciel tenía que asistir. Era imprescindible su presencia en esa cacería, porque Ash lo había invitado en nombre de la mismísima reina Victoria, y como su perro guardián, _tenía_ que ir. Era más que una obligación o un simple deber. Era una prioridad por ser un Phantomhive.

Una minúscula gota de sudor frío se le deslizó por la frente de Ciel, y en un gesto de desesperado autocontrol apretó las mandíbulas.

- ¿Ha recordado algo importante, Bocchan? – se burló el mayordomo, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño niño.

- ¡La cacería! ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? – se sulfuró él, y en su furiosa mueca un par de afilados colmillos asomaron entre sus pálidos labios.

- No me pareció apropiado. Bocchan tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar…

Definitivamente Sebastian tenía talento para la actuación, porque a pesar de que por dentro el demonio estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, y prácticamente riendo a carcajadas, por fuera lograba mantener el sereno y dócil porte de un mayordomo común y corriente.

Pero Ciel lo conocía lo suficiente para notar cuando sus palabras escondían un trasfondo de sarcasmo, y no se dejó engañar por la inocente, grave y encantadora voz de su sirviente. (¡Un segundo! ¿Encantadora desde cuándo?).

- Algún día te castigaré por esto, Sebastian – gruñó por lo bajo el niño.

- ¿Antes o después de que lo devore? – se mofó él, y se acercó tanto al rostro de Ciel que su respiración le hizo cosquillas en los blancos bigotes felinos.

Al conde lo recorrió un escalofrío… extrañamente cálido, y eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Su impávida y azul mirada se clavó con fuerza en la roja de su mayordomo, que brillaba con fogosa intensidad.

- Espero, por tu propio bien, que te refieras a mi alma.

- ¿De qué más podría estar hablando, Bocchan? – sonrió Sebastian hipócritamente.

Con otro escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, Ciel pensó: "Se me ocurren un par de cosas…". Y por algún extraño motivo, el chico sintió que la sangre en su cara bombeaba con más fuerza que antes, hirviéndole sobre las mejillas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** Este capítulo, modestia aparte, me gustó, jiji. Nótese el *sarcasmo, y la doble intención con que Sebastian le habla a su joven amo, oh yeah! Me agrada que se tome esas libertades…

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._

_._


	3. El Gato va de caza

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** -No longer required-

**_Nota:_** Lamento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración se convirtió en mago y desapareció… Jaja, eso qué ¿verdad? Como sea, este miércoles en la noche decidió regresar y me permitió terminar este capítulo, aunque por escribirlo se me olvidó que tenía tarea de anatomía…

Pero concentrémonos en el fic, sólo diré que las cosas se pondrán muy raras y complicadas, para ambos personajes.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: El Gato va de caza.**

**.**

Las órdenes del conde fueron muy específicas, tanto, que seguían resonando en los oídos del mayordomo: "No puedo fallarle a la reina. Debo ir a esa cacería, y definitivamente voy a hacerlo. Así que, Sebastian, tienes que asegurarte de que nadie notará _esto_" Ciel había dicho señalando sus orejas y cola de gato, evadiendo a toda costa cruzar sus ojos con los del mayordomo.

- Es bastante simple, Bocchan, un sombrero de caza y un abrigo largo deberían bastar – respondió Sebastian tras pensar un poco.

- ¿Y qué hay de _estos_? – el niño señaló los bigotes blancos en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué deberíamos esconderlos? – el mayordomo estuvo tentado a hablar, pero sabiamente guardó las palabras para sí mismo - Lo hacen verse simplemente delicioso, más hermoso que nunca, _my_ lord".

- Eso será aún más simple – habló lenta y resolutivamente -. Quizá haya escapado a su conocimiento, Bocchan, pero la gente suele evitar ver el lado derecho de su cara, se sienten incómodos debido a su… ojo. Eso trabajará en nuestro favor puesto que nadie reparará en algo que no mira.

- ¿Y qué con el lado izquierdo de mi cara?

Tanto amo como mayordomo permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Sebastian, con una amplia e histriónica sonrisa, deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de Ciel, rozando ligera y suavemente sus bigotes. Increíblemente, el chico lo dejó hacer, conformándose con dedicarle una rabiosa mirada asesina.

- Un discreto vendaje podría ser suficiente para disimular. Y si alguien pregunta, dirá que fue un insignificante rasguño.

- No me agrada la idea – replicó el joven conde -. Con eso y mi ojo la gente se sentirá más incómoda al mirarme, ¿no?

- Veo que hay mucho sarcasmo en su voz, Bocchan. ¿Tiene acaso una mejor idea?

No, no la tenía. De modo que Ciel tuvo que conformarse con seguir el plan de su sirviente. Aun cuando, por algún motivo, ese plan le parecía igual de demoniaco que éste.

.

Dicho y hecho, Ciel asistió a la citada cacería con su extravagante pero profesional indumentaria. Todavía se sentía tan ridículo con todo el asunto que tuvo que concentrarse muy duro mientras iba en el carruaje para crear una máscara convincente de confianza en sí mismo, frialdad y orgullo. En fin, su máscara habitual.

Cuando Ciel llegó a su destino y bajó del carruaje, nadie pareció sorprendido de ver su vestimenta, lo cual le significó un alivio.

Por órdenes de la reina, se había montado un pabellón color rojo en medio del bosque, donde una exageradamente bien servida mesa aguardaba por los invitados.

Ciel tomó asiento en un puesto estratégico en la orilla de la mesa que lo mantendría alejado de las miradas curiosas. Sebastian le entregó su rifle, y se hincó sobre una rodilla para quedar a una altura conveniente del rostro de Ciel. "Se le ha desanudado la corbata, Bocchan" le dijo con una media sonrisa, y volvió a anudarla con extrema lentitud.

Ciel enrojeció contra su voluntad, y miró hacia su alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie se percataba de nada. La sospecha del deliberado actuar de Sebastian lo volvió a asaltar, porque la persona que le había puesto la corbata desde un principio, había sido él.

"¿La ató mal a propósito únicamente para… para…?" Ciel no pudo siquiera terminar de hilar los pensamientos, porque Sebastian le había _acariciado_ sutilmente el cuello, dejándolo paralizado y ruborizado, con su ojo izquierdo abierto como un plato.

El conde Phantomhive permaneció en silencio durante la merienda que la reina ofreció en el pabellón. De alguna manera, con ese sutil roce, su mayordomo había logrado enmudecerlo. El chico temía hablar y decir alguna sandez, ya que Sebastian también había logrado sitiar su mente e invadir sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tan tonto era eso?

Y Sebastian, siempre cerca de su joven amo como un fiel mayordomo, nunca apartó su vista de Ciel.

.

.

Finalmente el tiempo para la cacería llegó. Desde el principio, todos los nobles invitados estuvieron determinados a añadir excitación a la cacería mediante una apuesta: aquél que capturase menos de siete presas tendría que organizar una fiesta para todos los demás, y aquél que cazase más presas recibiría una generosa suma de dinero por parte de todos los demás. Ciel encontró la apuesta increíblemente sosa, pero de cualquier modo entró en ella. El refutar disminuiría su prestigio frente a esos hombres, los aparentes favoritos de la reina.

Como fuere, con el rifle en las manos y los dedos en el gatillo, Ciel se sintió (al fin) seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Bocchan? – quiso saber Sebastian cuando todos subieron a sus monturas y se perdieron de vista entre los árboles.

- Quédate aquí.

- ¿No desea que lo acompañe, para proteger su _secreto_? – se sorprendió él.

- No – Ciel volvió a ser tajante, y por primera vez no hubo ni asomo de rubor en él -. Si vienes conmigo podrían creer que me ayudaste en la cacería, y no quiero que eso pase. Yo no necesito ayuda, voy a demostrarlo.

- Yes, my Lord.

De un brinco Ciel subió al caballo que Sebastian le ofrecía, tomó las riendas de las manos enguantadas del mayordomo, y con el fuete en una mano y el rifle cargado en la otra, echó a galopar.

¡Era tan liberador cabalgar por el bosque! Con el viento agitándole la ropa, los cabellos que asomaban bajo el sombrero, las crines del caballo negro. Era una actividad maravillosa, que le brindó una hermosa sensación de libertad absoluta: por unos minutos no existió nada más que él, un Ciel sin pensamientos (especialmente pensamientos enfocados en gatos), y el borroso bosque a su alrededor.

El conde se vio obligado a volver a la realidad cuando divisó con el rabillo del ojo a su primera presa: una liebre. Dio un tirón a las riendas obligando al caballo a detenerse, dedicó cinco segundos a posicionar el rifle y apuntar, y disparó con impactante certeza.

¡Qué goce le causó aquello! Finalmente volvía a sentirse dueño de su vida. Y cada nueva presa capturada no hacía más que mejorar su estado de ánimo, no sólo por sentir cierto soberbio complejo de dios, sino porque se sentía _él_ de nuevo: el Ciel Phantomhive humano y perfectamente normal.

.

Ciel ya llevaba una ristra de doce presas colgando de las alforjas del caballo. Entre liebres, perdices, tres patos, dos tejones y un zorro, el niño estaba más que seguro de que ganaría. Cada vez fue enfocándose más y más en su caza, y terminó llegando al grado de concentración en que uno baja del caballo, se oculta entre la maleza junto a un árbol de grueso tronco y fuertes ramas, y aguarda en silencio a que las presas se expongan voluntariamente.

Llevaba diez minutos siguiendo la pista de un ciervo joven, con la cornamenta rota y una pata coja: presa fácil. Ése sería la presa que coronaría su triunfo, porque a juzgar por los sonidos de disparos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, no a todos les estaba yendo bien con su caza.

Con la espalda recargada en el árbol y el rifle apuntando, Ciel aguardaba el momento en que el ciervo saliera al descubierto. Nada podía distraer su concentración, nada excepto…

- ¿Pájaros? – musitó para sí mismo con un extrañísimo tono anhelante en la voz.

Ciel desvió la vista del ciervo y la dirigió hacia los pajarillos que retozaban en el nido justo por encima de su cabeza. Los miró con tanta fijeza que la silueta de las aves se dibujó perfectamente en su pupila azul medianoche.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, casi en un gesto automático, Ciel Phantomhive se relamió los colmillos…

Después todo se volvió una mezcla de extrañas sensaciones y una intensa negrura…

.

Cuando Ciel recuperó la consciencia, no pudo creer lo que había hecho.

Había _trepado_ el árbol con experto profesionalismo, subiendo por las fuertes ramas con un sigilo que hubiera sorprendido al mismísimo Sebastian. Además se hallaba cómodamente sentado en la rama del árbol sobre la cual descansaba el nido y sostenía a uno de los pajarillos entre las manos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…? – gritó en estupefacción, y abrió los dedos para dejar ir al pájaro, que se marchó con aleteos torpes y chillidos atolondrados.

Ciel se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, completamente petrificado: ¿por qué no recordaba haber subido hasta allí? La respuesta la pareció tan obvia, que se aterrorizó de la claridad de la misma: simple y llanamente, durante algunos minutos, él había _pensado_ como un gato.

Ciel miró hacia abajo. Había trepado increíblemente alto siendo un gato, y ahora que volvía a ser un conde británico no tenía la menor idea de cómo haría para bajar. Una única idea acudió a su trastornada mente: gritar a todo pulmón.

- ¡Sebaastiaaaaan!

.

.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que llegó ahí arriba, Bocchan? – también el demonio estaba atónito.

- ¡Bájame de aquí! – rugió un asustado Ciel - ¡Ahora!

Sebastian obedeció, subiendo de un salto y descendiendo con Ciel en sus brazos. El niño estaba sumido en un completo sopor, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo trance. Sus orejas de gato lo delataban ya que había perdido el sombrero de caza, y el abrigo se le había rasgado. Incluso su rifle estaba desaparecido.

- ¿Podría explicarme lo que pasó, Bocchan?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé… ¡Y no te atrevas a reírte!

Sebastian se mordió los labios y se alejó rápidamente en busca del sombrero. Ya a solas se burlaría todo lo que quisiera.

Ciel permaneció acurrucado bajo el árbol, tratando de obligar a su mente a recordar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido. Lo logró fragmentariamente, y lo que recordó lo dejó todavía más trastornado. Metió sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos del abrigo… y extrajo dos pajarillos muertos.

Con una mueca de repulsión, los arrojó lejos. Menos mal que en ese preciso momento Sebastian no estaba allí. Aunque conociéndolo, quizás le observaba desde lejos, con su seductora y sarcástica sonrisa deslizándose una vez más por sus pálidos labios.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" pensó el conde con furia y vergüenza, para luego acurrucarse todavía más entre las raíces del árbol en espera de que su mayordomo regresara. Por más que lo intentó, no logró apartar la vista de los pájaros a los cuales había dado caza.

Bueno, siendo positivos, contaban como dos presas más para la apuesta.

Cabe destacar que Ciel ganó la apuesta, y la diferencia entre él y su contrincante más cercano fueron precisamente los dos pajarillos que cazó a mano (¿o garra?) limpia.

.

.

De vuelta en la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel continuaba sumido en un histérico silencio: no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino, ni siquiera se había quejado cuando descubrió que el resto de la servidumbre había regresado a la mansión y que habían destrozado accidentalmente uno de los salones.

Sebastian, obviamente, se consternó por todo aquello, pero con todo el jaleo que armaron los sirvientes no tuvo tiempo de interceptar a su joven amo y hacerle unas cuántas preguntas disfrazadas de mordaces comentarios.

Estaba sumamente intrigado por lo ocurrido en el bosque: encontrar a Ciel trepado a un árbol en un estado tan salvaje definitivamente no era normal. Pero no lograba entender lo que había sucedido, a pesar de haberse formulado mil y una hipótesis al respecto, cada una de las cuales fue desechando al reflexionarlas un poco, y todas las preguntas que se dispararon en su mente como obedeciendo a un comando oculto permanecieron sin la anhelada y satisfactoria respuesta.

No se le presentó la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad hasta entrada la noche, cuando penetró en el cuarto de su amo dispuesto a bañarlo, vestirlo y arroparlo en la cama.

.

Ciel estaba sentado en la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas de la forma más infantil y su cola de gato describiendo una curva en torno a su cuerpo. Seguía con ese rostro histérico y preocupado, pero guardaba muy bien todas las maldiciones que tenía ganas de soltar.

- Bocchan, es hora de su baño – dijo el mayordomo. (*Si en su voz se coló o no un dejo de lujuria, queda a libertad de las lectoras*).

- Tengo un problema, Sebastian, y me temo que es peor que estas orejas o esta estúpida cola – habló Ciel con voz y mirada sombrías. Después volteó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en su mayordomo. El parche que normalmente escondía su ojo derecho estaba enredado entre los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Y cuál será, Bocchan?

Maravilloso, el demonio-mayordomo obtendría respuesta a todas sus interrogantes sin tener siquiera la necesidad de formularlas. Y dicho sea de paso podría regodearse en la frágil y encantadora imagen de su amo-gato lleno de duda y leve temor.

- Lo que pasó en el bosque… ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó? – Ciel parecía no querer pronunciar las palabras, le parecían abominables y le producían un patético terror.

- No, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pudo haber sido – contestó el mayordomo con simulada sinceridad.

- Cómo llegué a ese árbol… cómo capturé esos pájaros sin el rifle… Es terrible sólo de pensarlo, pero es la verdad. La horrible verdad – el joven conde seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Sebastian alzó las cejas en una mueca que lo invitaba a continuar -. Lo que pasó fue que… yo… durante unos minutos… pensé como un gato. De verdad _fui_ un gato.

Había un asco tal en su voz, que Ciel tuvo que levantarse y alcanzar un vaso de agua que tenía sobre su mesa de noche. Había que enjuagar de su boca el pútrido sabor de sus palabras.

El mismo Sebastian se quedó anonadado, sin atinar a emitir sonido alguno. No era la clase de explicación que esperaba escuchar, no se había preparado mentalmente para dar una respuesta correcta, sarcástica y llena de doble sentido a esas palabras. ¡Maldición!, literalmente, se había vuelto a quedar sin habla. Una cosa era tener un amo con apariencia de gato, espléndido y deleitante para su pupila; pero otra muy diferente, era tener un amo que _cambiase_ su personalidad por la de un gato, lo que suponía un problema de bipolaridad, si es que el término era aplicable a ese caso en específico.

¿Quería eso decir que para tener a tan magnífico gato tendría que renunciar al alma y ser su queridísimo y único Bocchan? Vaya decisión más difícil…

- ¿No dices nada? – el silencio de Sebastian le provocaba a Ciel una angustia indescriptible.

- Me temo que no hay nada que decir, Bocchan… ¿Recuerda algo de lo que hizo cuando usted fue… un gato?

- Fragmentos, solamente. Recuerdo _vergonzosos_ – esta última palabra la pronunció tan bajo que Sebastian no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien - fragmentos. Pero en general, sí. Más que recuerdos, se trata de… instintos, eso. No recuerdo qué hice, pero sé firmemente que lo hice. Es difícil de explicar…

- No es necesario que explique más, Bocchan. Le entiendo.

- ¡No puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mí! – chilló el niño, y se desplomó sobre la cama.

Con las orejas caídas hacia los lados y la cola lánguida a un lado de su cuerpo, Ciel enterró el rostro entre los almohadones. Durante un fugaz puchero incluso dio unas cuantas pataletas y enredó las sábanas y las cortinas del dosel.

Sebastian permaneció perplejo: era tan extraño ver a su Bocchan actuar de esa manera.

- ¿Crees que vuelva a pasar, Sebastian? – preguntó el niño, desenterrando para ello la cabeza de las almohadas.

- No puedo asegurar nada…

- ¿Lo crees o no? – el tono de su voz fue absolutamente imperativo, absolutamente algo dicho por el conde Ciel Phantomhive, "_perro_ guardián" de la reina.

- Sí. Definitivamente creo que volverá a pasar.

Otra ridícula y exasperada rabieta fue la respuesta del conde.

Y el mayordomo se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo. Lo mejor sería dejar a un lado la negatividad: independientemente de las consecuencias, que Ciel fuera un gato seguía siendo algo genial.

"Habrá que esperar un poco más antes de decidir" fue su veredicto final.

Pero por ahora, bastaría con ver a Ciel recostado en la cama cual melancólico felino para alegrarle los pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, y más a aquellos que han dejado reviews. ¡Los reviews son los gatos de mi existencia! ^^ Por favor sigan así, que no hay nada más feliz que leer un review.

Y me disculpo con aquellos que esperaban la continuación de "Ruleta Rusa", ha sido una semana tan agitada que no he podido terminar el quinto capítulo.

Y una aclaración más: a pesar de que en este capítulo del fic hay cacería y apuestas y todo eso, yo me opongo totalmente a toda actividad de caza. ¡Hay que querer y cuidar a los animales! ¡Sobre todo querer!

_._

_Dejen review si les gustó._

_._


	4. Introduciendo a Ciel ¿Phelino?

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Nota:_** Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por tan prolongada ausencia del mundo del fanfic, pero entre la escuela (interminables tareas y exámenes parciales) y la familia que vino de visita (ninguno de ellos entiende el amor por el anime, los fics y el yaoi) muy a duras penas me ha quedado tiempo de respirar.

Pero aquí estoy, presentando otro capítulo de esta historia que, me alegra ver, está gustando muchísimo.

Amé el capítulo, y estoy segura de que todos ustedes, queridos lectores ;-p, también lo amarán (a pesar de que quedó muy largo).

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Introduciendo a Ciel… ¿Phelino?**

**.**

Ciel se quedó dormido al poco rato, y se veía tan lindo arrebujado de esa forma entre las sábanas que Sebastian no quiso despertarlo. Ya en la mañana le daría su baño.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el tan esperado momento finalmente llegó: el tiempo del baño del joven amo.

Sebastian entró en la habitación del conde muy temprano para despertarlo y servirle su té matutino, pero ese día Ciel estaba más indispuesto que nunca a abrir sus ojos azul medianoche. Sólo continuó durmiendo después de gruñir un poco cuando su mayordomo interrumpió sus sueños; "Deja en paz" murmuró y se dio la media vuelta pues la luz que entraba por las ventanas le molestaba.

El demonio-mayordomo sonrió felizmente, observando a su amo dormir como un gato: echado sobre su costado, con las piernas encogidas, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, la cola lánguida, y su rostro escondido atrás de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos. Pero ese no era el momento para dormir, así que Sebastian insistió una y otra vez hasta que su amo se levantó de la cama entre berrinchudo y adormilado.

- Me siento muy cansado el día de hoy – anunció Ciel, esforzándose para que las letras dejaran de danzar frente a sus ojos mientras intentaba leer el periódico - ¿Por qué será?

Transcurrió un minuto entero de puro silencio.

- ¿Sebastian? Te hice una pregunta – reprochó -. ¿Alguna teoría?

- Tengo una, pero Bocchan no querrá escucharla – ¿era eso una sonrisa demoniaca?

- Es una orden: dila.

- Los gatos duermen aproximadamente dieciséis horas al día, y Bocchan durmió solamente nueve horas.

- ¡Tonterías!

El rostro del niño enrojeció, y para disimular bebió un gran y profundo trago del té Earl Gray. Su cola de gato cayó furiosamente. ¿Sería verdad que cada vez se convertía más y más en un despreciable gato? Y casi simultáneamente un gélido pensamiento atravesó su mente cual filosa daga: ¿llegaría a cambiar tanto que dejase de ser él mismo…? O peor aún… ¿que se mostrase tal cual en realidad _era_?

- No importa, dejemos este tema de lado – sentenció con voz tan fría como aquellos temibles pensamientos -. Tengo mucho por hacer hoy, así que espero que todo esté preparado para que pueda trabajar sin interrupciones. Es una orden.

- Por supuesto, Bocchan. Como siempre – aseguró el mayordomo con aquel neutro y servicial tono de voz que solía usar únicamente estando en público.

- No quiero molestias por parte de Maylene, Bard o Finny. Tampoco quiero escuchar un solo ladrido de ese perro, ¿quedó claro?

- Claro que sí, Bocchan.

- Y espero el desayuno, la comida y el té de la tarde puntualmente en mi estudio.

- Yes, my lord.

Después se hizo el silencio, uno tan denso y prolongado que parecía querer dar paso a un diálogo de intensas miradas.

Quizá Ciel esperaba que Sebastian se marchara y lo dejara solo con sus elucubraciones, pero el mayordomo no podía hacer cosa tal. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su joven amo aún no estaba ni aseado ni vestido.

Ciel entendió rápidamente que aún faltaban cosas de la rutina por cumplir, de modo que se limitó a levantarse, estirar un poco los músculos de todo (todo) el cuerpo, y encaminarse hacia el baño. Sebastian echó un vistazo en el armario de su Bocchan hasta encontrar un traje que le pareció apropiado para aquella fría mañana británica, y se apresuró en seguir al niño al cuarto de baño.

.

Como era costumbre, Sebastian preparó la bañera con agua caliente y despojó al joven conde de su camisón de dormir. Ciel estaba a punto de sumergirse en el agua cuando pareció cambiar de idea y retrocedió un paso. "¿Hay algún problema, Bocchan?" le preguntó su mayordomo, y al no tener idea de qué era lo que pasaba, Ciel rápidamente respondió que no. Así que lo intentó de nuevo, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo se mostraba reacio a mojarse. "Los gatos odian el agua" entendió finalmente el conde, y cuando lo hizo sintió un escalofrío exageradamente incómodo recorrer su espina dorsal.

Sebastian rápidamente captó la problemática, y lo resolvió de manera un tanto tosca: tomando a Ciel en sus brazos y arrojándolo él mismo a la bañera. Incluso cuando Ciel le echó aterrorizado los brazos al cuello en un último intento de permanecer seco, el demonio no cejó en su empeño de baño.

- ¡Meeooow! – fue la indignada y empapada respuesta.

- A veces es mejor ser pragmático que considerado, Bocchan.

Ciel no compartió la opinión y le dedicó un rabioso bufido a su sirviente, pero haciendo acopio de su dignidad humana permaneció dentro del agua mientras Sebastian tallaba su cuerpo con la esponja (claro que a veces dejaba la esponja a un lado, las manos suelen ser más hábiles…*). Y a pesar de que Sebastian lo _tocaba_ diferente solamente por tener aquellos rasgos felinos, muy en su fuero interno, a Ciel eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

Con la cara colorada, más de irritación que de vergüenza, Ciel mantuvo un inusual silencio durante todo el rato que duró su baño, el cual hay que mencionar que fue un poco más largo de lo habitual. Pero llegó un momento en el que entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y se recargó sobre el borde de la bañera, mirando fijamente a Sebastian. Entonces Ciel hizo algo todavía más inusual: sonrió.

- Pareces estar disfrutando mucho con esto, Sebastian.

¿Qué era aquel tono de voz tan… desenfadado? En los tres años que llevaba a su servicio, el demonio nunca le había escuchado hablar de esa manera. Era como si un Ciel completamente distinto le dirigiera la palabra. Le miró disimulando exitosamente su sorpresa, mas la máscara de insensibilidad se arruinó al notar la franca honestidad que brillaba en ojos de su amo. No había rencor, astucia ni recelo en su mirada azul y púrpura, como era costumbre, simplemente había… eso: honestidad. Lo demás expresado en esa mirada, Sebastian no lo hubiera podido describir, porque suponían sentimientos inimaginables en su joven amo.

- Sería inapropiado si diera respuesta a ese comentario, Bocchan.

- Y si te ordenara que me respondieras con la verdad, ¿lo harías?

- Naturalmente.

- Eso me agrada – la sonrisa de Ciel se ensanchó, para luego extinguirse del todo, y después el chico vació su mente de todo pensamiento y jugueteó con sus bigotes de gato. Pero no le pidió respuesta alguna Sebastian; no tendría caso puesto que él ya la conocía.

.

.

Después de ese acceso de bipolaridad, Ciel pareció recuperar la normalidad y serenamente ocupó su lugar frente al escritorio y frente al mar de papeles y documentos con el sello de Funtom estampado en ellos sobre lacre en colores azul rey y rojo tinto.

Tranquilizado por la relativa normalidad a la que había regresado su Bocchan, Sebastian pudo seguir con la rutina sin ningún problema. Tuvo que lidiar con algunos desastres provocados por Maylene y Bard en la cocina. Increíblemente, Finny se había mantenido bastante calmado y el jardín seguía intacto. Quizá se debía a que el joven jardinero intentaba averiguar con insistencia qué le ocurría a Puru-puru, quien actuaba muy extraño desde hace algunos días: no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo, mirando confundido y nostálgico hacia la mansión Phantomhive.

.

.

El reloj dio las seis en punto, y la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando paso a un impecable carrito plateado que llevaba los más exquisitos postres y era empujado por el más apuesto de los mayordomos.

Ciel apartó la vista de sus documentos, divididos en dos pilas: los que ya había revisado y los que faltaban por revisar. Ambas pilas de papeles eran enormes, una más que otra, obviamente. Sebastian escondió una sonrisa sarcástica, pues las orejas de gato de Ciel dejaban entrever su gigantesco aburrimiento.

- Bocchan, le traigo el té de la tarde – anunció Sebastian, depositando el carrito cerca del escritorio y sirviendo el líquido dorado y humeante en una taza de porcelana china de la más alta calidad.

Ciel suspiró y casi felizmente dejó los papeles a un lado para que Sebastian pudiese entregarle la taza de té sin problemas. Le dio un sorbo y aprobó al delicado sabor del té. Sebastian partió una rebanada del postre y la colocó frente a Ciel junto con un tazoncito de plata lleno de leche fresca.

El niño miró el tazón con desconcierto, y después dirigió esa mirada a su mayordomo. Pensando que se trataba de otra estúpida burla, la voz del conde se tornó áspera.

- ¿Y eso para qué es?

- ¿No es obvio, Bocchan? – definitivamente, eso era una burla - El postre que le apeteció comer el día de hoy es común servirlo con leche puesto que puede resultar empalagoso. ¿Para qué más podría ser?

- Ah – musitó Ciel, clavando una mirada hecha de hielo en su oscuro sirviente.

Mas su dulce apetito venció todo recelo y terminó por tomar el tenedor y probar el platillo. Sabía delicioso, lo cual no era de sorprender. Por un segundo Ciel maldijo en silencio a Sebastian por ser tan excelente cocinero, todo lo que él preparaba resultaba invariablemente irresistible… "Más o menos como él" pensó libidinosamente Ciel, y a raíz de eso accidentalmente se mordió la lengua mientras entraba en un fugaz estado de shock.

Qué suerte tuvo de que en ese preciso momento la aguda voz de Maylene llamase a Sebastian a gritos, mientras que sus palabras eran difuminadas por el sonido de la ronca voz de Bard, de objetos que caen y se rompen y de una llama que asciende perezosa y vorazmente. Ciel agradeció a su nuevo y refinado oído felino, y con su aliviada sonrisa le indicó a Sebastian que se marchase a ver qué había ocurrido con los sirvientes.

.

.

Mientras estuvo solo, Ciel trató de recuperar la normalidad: beber su té, comer su postre, volver al interminable papeleo; pero todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados.

Su nuevo olfato no le dejaba en paz, había un aroma que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y le acariciaba los sentidos, desconcentrándolo de sus labores. ¿Qué podría ser? No era el postre, y las ventanas estaban cerradas, de modo que no podía ser nada que estuviese en el jardín. Además, el perfume era muy fuerte; tal vez de naturaleza sutil, pero concentrado. Estaba cerca, demasiado quizá.

Y la respuesta le llegó como caída del cielo cuando se le ocurrió pasear la vista por el escritorio y los platillos que Sebastian le había preparado: el tazón de leche.

De nuevo esos ojos abiertos como platos se centraron con tanta fijeza que se convirtieron en espejos de lo observado. Aquel platón de leche se veía tan… apetecedor… Y además estaba impregnado del peculiar aroma de Sebastian, lo mismo que toda la vajilla.

.

En su momento, no supo explicarse a sí mismo por qué le llamó la atención, pero lo hizo, y antes de darse cuenta, Ciel ya estaba bebiendo a lengüetazos la leche fresca que había en el tazón con un deleite que sólo hubiera podido ser imaginado en la expresión de un gato (y de uno muy consentido).

Justo en ese momento, Sebastian volvió a entrar en la habitación. Ciel estaba tan concentrado en su lácteo placer que no escuchó al mayordomo, dándole la oportunidad de atraparlo 'in fraganti' con semejante conducta.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por labios del demonio, una sonrisa libidinosa, seductora y bañada de cierto poder. Con paso lento pero decidido, Sebastian se acercó al escritorio para observar más de cerca. En efecto, Ciel estaba engullendo la leche con la lengua, completamente ausente. Aquél no era su Bocchan, no era Ciel Phantomhive. Era… otro Ciel, uno completamente _felino_. ¿Un Ciel Phelino?, vaya insólita identidad.

Una brillantísima idea surgió entonces en la mente del demonio, una que le brindaría la oportunidad de, por una única vez, tener el control sobre su orgulloso amo. El mayordomo se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda (la que sostenía el contrato), tomó la garrafa de leche y vertió un poco en la palma ahuecada de su mano. Después miró a un silencioso y decepcionado Ciel que se había terminado su tazón de leche.

- ¿Quiere más, Bocchan? – dijo con sorna al tiempo que le tendió la mano, sintiéndose satisfecho de ver la furibunda expresión que le dirigió el niño.

Literalmente, los ojos de Ciel rezaban: "Voy a matarte por esto", y su boca entreabierta se torció en una mueca de indignación pura.

Mas repentinamente se produjo un cambio: Ciel miró alternativamente hacia el rostro y la mano de Sebastian conforme su mirada se iba suavizando. Terminó por clavar la vista en la elegante y pálida mano que le ofrecía tan sencillo manjar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un tímido lengüetazo a la mano de Sebastian.

Pareció gustarle lo que probó, porque prontamente aferró la mano de Sebastian entre las suyas, pequeñas y cálidas, y siguió bebiendo con deleite.

La gran ironía fue que, una vez teniendo a Ciel comiendo de su mano, Sebastian no supo con exactitud cómo reaccionar. El desconcierto era demasiado grande, sí, pero a eso se le sumaba otra… ¿emoción? No, imposible, los demonios no tienen emociones. Pero fuera lo que fuese, lo cierto es que Sebastian se sintió francamente bien.

.

Ciel se terminó la leche en un santiamén, pero siguió lamiendo con insistencia la mano de su mayordomo. El roce de su lengua húmeda y cálida le causaba al demonio un muy leve escalofrío de placer.

El joven conde le dedicó una mirada intensa, llena de inocencia pero también llena de deseo. Luego su lengua empezó a ascender por el brazo del mayordomo, hasta que se topó con el infranqueable obstáculo de la manga del saco. Ciel soltó un maullido de frustración.

- No importa – dijo en seguida, con voz ahogada, y entonces hizo la cosa más indecorosa de todas: se trepó de rodillas al escritorio, gateó por encima hasta hallarse cerca de Sebastian, y luego le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer, Bocchan*? – ahora sí que se había despertado la curiosidad del demonio Sebastian Michaelis.

- Me gusta tu aroma – confesó Ciel al tiempo que hundía la cabeza bajo el mentón del mayordomo, inspirando profundamente, y sus deditos juguetearon con ese cabello negro cual ala de cuervo - Es… Eres tan… – dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

Su cola de gato describía una espiral perfecta, para luego estirarse y agitarse lentamente, como cuando un felino asecha a la presa. Realizaba estos dos movimientos intermitentemente, mientras sus manos se enroscaban en el cabello de Sebastian y la punta de su nariz recorría el cuello y la mandíbula del demonio. Y a esa delicada nariz, sigo una traviesa y muy tímida lengua.

.

"Exquisito…" Era la única palabra que la mente del mayordomo formulaba de forma constante y coherente. Una oleada eléctrica lo recorrió al sentir a su contratista tan cerca, y dejándose llevar por el impulso, sus manos descendieron desde los omóplatos de Ciel hasta su cintura, demorándose allí unos segundos, entre los pliegues de su ropa.

De pronto un sonido inesperado llenó la atmósfera con una tensión casi erótica: ronroneos. Ciel _ronroneaba_ suavemente en brazos de Sebastian al tiempo que sus sentidos felinos intentaban memorizar cada detalle de su aroma. "Me encantas…" confesó el niño.

Un leve movimiento por parte de Sebastian obligó al joven conde a alzar la vista, quedando a sólo unos centímetros del rostro perfecto de su fiel y demoniaco sirviente.

- Sebastian… – jadeó el chico, y, cerrando los ojos, acercó sus labios lentamente a los del mayor.

El aludido alzó una ceja mientras su mirada intrigada y divertida extraía deleite del rostro ruborizado e inocente que gradualmente se iba sesgando sobre el suyo. Su Bocchan iba a besarlo…

.

.

Poco menos de dos centímetros separaban ambas bocas, cuando Ciel abrió los ojos de golpe con una mirada completamente diferente: la del orgulloso y frío Ciel Phantomhive. Su mente confundida no tardó tanto en reaccionar; y tan pronto como comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lanzó un grito y se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, apartándose del abrazo de Sebastian. Casi cae del escritorio en ese desesperado intento.

- ¿Q-qué pasó? – preguntó más por hábito que por ninguna otra cosa. Detestaba admitirlo, pero le parecía recordar claramente todas y cada una de sus últimas acciones - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo, Sebastian?!

El demonio carraspeó, conservando la calma, y disimulando tras su mano enguantada una incipiente sonrisa. Sus ojos chispeaban con ese incitante brillo infernal.

- Me limitaba a recibir cumplidos, Bocchan.

- ¡Pues no te acostumbres a ellos! ¡ ¡Largo! ! – con las mejillas teñidas de granate Ciel señaló la puerta con su blanca mano, que segundos atrás se había perdido entre la negrura del cabello de un demonio.

- Como Bocchan lo desee – accedió Sebastian a marcharse en el acto.

.

.

Esta vez el mayordomo no fue el único en percatarse de la esporádica bipolaridad de Ciel, el conde también lo había notado, e inmediatamente se había retractado a morir de ello. Se sintió preocupado al respecto. Si esos drásticos cambios de personalidad seguían ocurriendo a ese ritmo tan constante, sus más grandes temores se volverían realidad, y el sacrificio que hizo con el contrato tres años en el pasado se tornaría en cenizas. "Tienes que pensar en una buena solución, Ciel _Phantomhive_, debes de" se acusó a sí mismo en un acceso de ira, y la respuesta le pareció bastante obvia: no quedarse a solas con Sebastian.

Por lo tanto, era de suma importancia decirle la verdad a todos en la mansión. A todos… Tener a Sebastian como el único a su servicio durante el tiempo que tardaran las cosas en regresar a la normalidad solamente traería problemas. Avergonzado a más no poder de sus impetuosas e indecorosas acciones para con su mayordomo, Ciel encontró alivio en arrojar al suelo el juego de té que había sido abandonado en el escritorio, sintiendo un comprensible placer al destrozar la garrafa y el tazón de leche.

Tenía que decirle a los demás sirvientes para así mantenerse a salvo (de juegos y garras demoniacas). No había otra opción.

- Me arrepentiré de esto – el chico lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún así hizo sonar la campanilla y esperó a que Sebastian llegara. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

- ¿Necesita algo, Bocchan?

- Llama a los demás – le dijo Ciel sin llegar a mirarlo a los ojos -. Reúnelos en el primer piso, bajaré en un minuto.

- ¿Pretende mostrarse ante ellos así? – los ojos de rojas pupilas de Sebastian se agrandaron. Impensable, ¿verdaderamente Ciel iba a…?

- Debo hacerlo – insistió el joven, pero necesitaba inventar una muy buena excusa -. Algunas de las cartas que recibí hoy me recordaron que no puedo esconderme para siempre. Independientemente de las circunstancias, sigo siendo la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.

- Parece ser lo apropiado por hacer – el demonio contestó enojado, mas logró controlar su voz para que ésta sonase neutral -. Como usted lo ordene.

- Bien – Ciel se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta -. No puedo esconderme para siempre – repitió.

A pesar de su desacuerdo, Sebastian obedeció fielmente las órdenes de Ciel, y reunió a los otros cuatro sirvientes en el comedor. ¿Por qué ahí? Bueno, él simplemente se sentía mejor teniendo a la mano todos esos tenedores y cuchillos. No era como si fuese a necesitarlos, pero nunca se puede ser lo suficientemente cauteloso.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Sebastian-san? – preguntó Maylene, llena de curiosidad - ¿Está bien el joven amo?

Recibió una mirada irritada como respuesta, ella retrocedió un poco asustada.

- ¿Se-Sebastian-san? – Finny trató de arreglar las cosas, pero tuvo tan poco éxito como su compañera pelirroja.

- El Joven Amo tiene algo importante que anunciar.

Sonido de pasos en el pasillo cercano. Un ruidoso aullido de Puru-puru atravesó el aire.

- ¿No te ordené que callaras a ese perro, Sebastian? – Ciel riñó desde fuera, mirando a través de la ventana tratando de ver al perro demonio, pero como era de esperar, no vio nada.

- Dijo que no quería ser interrumpido. No hay nada que interrumpir en este momento, así que sigo obedeciendo sus órdenes.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿no es así?

- Un poco – replicó el demonio-mayordomo, y volvió su mirada de nuevo sobre los sirvientes.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Bard exigió saber.

Era hora.

_C:_ "Me voy a arrepentir tanto de esto…"

_S:_ "No pienso compartirlo con nadie, Bocchan… ¿Por qué no puedes ser simplemente un lindo gato, Ciel Phantomhive?"

_C:_ "…Pero no puedo arriesgarme con Sebastian de esta forma…"

_S:_ "Aún así, mi joven contratista, no escaparás de mí"

_C:_ "…Especialmente porque yo… le pertenezco…"

_Oh, por dios._

.

.

Era una curiosa combinación para observar: la amarga mirada de Ciel y su irritado gesto de boca, a un lado de sus adorables rasgos de gato. Él lanzó una silenciosa advertencia: "No se atrevan a hablar o reír, o yo mismo les arrancaré la lengua de la boca".

El cigarrillo de Bard se le cayó de la boca, y Maylene tuvo que quitarse los anteojos, limpiarlos y volvérselos a poner. ¿Ése era el joven amo?

- ¡Qué lindo~! – Finny cometió el error de decir, y se ganó una linda bofetada por parte de la mano de Ciel.

- Cállate – ordenó furiosamente el joven conde, y los ojos de Sebastian apoyaron la moción.

Silencio profundo.

- ¿C-cómo pasó _eso_? – tartamudeó Bard. Ciel suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sabemos – admitió Sebastian.

- ¿Sebastian-san, no lo sabes? – inquirió Maylene, aquello le parecía tan increíble.

El mayordomo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- Sólo pasó, pero ese no es el punto – replicó Ciel cruzándose de brazos -. El punto de esta reunión es planear cómo es que van a ayudarme a sobrellevar esta situación.

- ¿Nosotros? – cuatro torpes pares de ojos lo observaron estupefactos.

- Como mis sirvientes, deben de. No tienen opción. Y bien, ¿cómo van a ayudarme?

- Nosotros… n-nosotros…

- Para empezar, no destruirán mi mansión como lo han hecho con la cocina – Bard y Maylene soltaron una risilla ingenua y abochornada -, y para facilitarles esa misión, habrá algunos cambios – todas y cada una de las miradas se enfocaron en el conde -: ustedes cuatro compartirán, de ahora en adelante, mi servicio personal.

Esa frase definitivamente podía ser clasificada como un golpe bajo para el demonio, pero los sirvientes no veían nada dañino en ella. Finny incluso se atrevió a hacer una pregunta tonta, muy cuidadosamente puesto que temía otra cachetada.

- Joven amo, ¿y eso qué se supone que significa?

Una cruel sonrisa iluminó tétricamente el bello rostro de Ciel, y su ojo azul se desvió fugazmente hacia su mayordomo.

- Significa que Sebastian ya no será el único en despertarme, acostarme, ayudarme a asearme, vestirme y llevarme el té y la comida. Todos ustedes ayudarán en vista de esta 'peculiar' situación.

_C:_ "Significa que ya no volveremos a estar solos tú y yo, Sebastian"

_S:_ "En este momento, te odio, Ciel _Phantomhive_".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** Mmm, creo que prefiero cuando Ciel Phelino está al mando, Ciel Phantomhive alimenta muy poco mi sed de yaoi. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo.

.

Y quiero dedicar un agradecimiento en especial a quienes dejaron review en el último capítulo. Gracias a:

Neko-chan, Utsukushii Death, Allen-Kurosawa, LadySui696,

Ginebra216, angielical, Karin, tinivh-chan, Kurotsuki No Neko,

maryroxy, Yuu Auclaire, kikyoyami8, y a BeaBitterness.

.

Y un agradecimiento especial a daniela porque se ha paseado por todas mis historias dejando muy lindos reviews.

Y una felicitación a Utsukushii Death y a tinivh-chan que adivinaron el rumbo por el que iba el fic. ¿Contentas? X-P

Pero en general, mil gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y de dejar atrás un review. ¡Se les aprecia como no tienen idea!

_._

_Dejen review si les gustó._

_._


	5. Todo felino tiene varias vidas

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Nota:_** Por si tenían alguna duda: Sí, sigo viva; NO, no he abandonado el fic; Sí, tardaré un buen rato en terminarlo. Lo que pasa es que desde un inicio este fic estaba proyectado para una docena de capítulos, y con eso de que las musas se tornan mañosas…

Como sea, la usual disculpa por el retraso, pero prometo compensarlo con muy buenos capítulos. A partir de ahora ofrezco garantía de que cada capítulo con su correspondiente espera valdrá muchísimo la pena.

Es sólo que ahora hay más proyectos ocupando mi mente. Pero este fic desde hace un buen rato que se merecía que me tomara el tiempo de continuarlo.

¡Lean y disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Todo felino tiene varias vidas.**

**.**

Ahora que ese asunto estaba zanjado, Ciel podía relajarse y centrar su atención en otro tipo de cosas… O al menos podía intentarlo: tener a sus sirvientes más ocupados que antes no era más que una invitación a los problemas para que entraran por su puerta y se escurrieran por las ventanas hasta invadirlo todo. Pero era un precio que el conde estaba dispuesto a pagar; después de todo, un problema peor que haber sido convertido parcialmente en un gato no podía existir.

Con los ojos entreabiertos y el antebrazo izquierdo descansando sobre su pálida frente, su mirada se perdía en los pormenores del techo que apenas y se adivinaba en medio de la frágil oscuridad matutina. Ciel reflexionaba sobre su más reciente decisión.

Esa mañana iría a despertarlo Sebastian, en compañía de Maylene, quien le ayudaría a servir el té, y que después sería reemplazada por Tanaka quien tendría la misión de preparar la ropa con la que Sebastian vestiría al niño. Desgraciadamente, Sebastian era el único apto en esa mansión para realizar ciertas labores, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que realizarlas él solo. Un poco de 'ayuda', eso bastaría para garantizar que siempre existiría una tercera persona cerca cuando Sebastian procurase a Ciel. Sería una especie de testigo que refrenaría a Sebastian y sus actitudes demoniacas incitadas por el nuevo gato que había llegado a la mansión en cuerpo del joven conde.

.

Por fin llegó el momento en que Ciel escuchó cómo se habría la puerta, los pasos hasta la ventana, el sonido de las cortinas al ser desplazadas para dar paso a la luz, y finalmente, el movimiento de las cortinas en torno a su cama que eran abiertas para así poder verlo a él.

- Buen día, Bocchan – dijo Sebastian.

- B-buenos días… joven amo – dijo Maylene, roja como un tomate. Para ella, estar en la habitación del conde a horas tan tempranas era definitivamente algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué noticias hay esta mañana? – fue todo lo que Ciel dio por respuesta mientras Sebastian lo ayudaba a incorporarse sobre el colchón.

El chico se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la cola de gato tendida sobre los almohadones; tenía el cabello y las orejas despeinadas, pero aún así no perdía su aire de orgullo y dignidad.

Maylene no podía quitarle los ojos de encima (gracias al cabello alborotado de Ciel, ella nunca notó su ojo sellado), y Sebastian, a su vez, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a mirar a _su_ Bocchan? La ira lo carcomía por dentro, causando que su sombra temblara un poco incluso cuando él permanecía completamente quieto, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Las órdenes de Ciel fueron horriblemente específicas.

El carrito de té que habitualmente era empujado por Sebastian, ahora era conducido por Maylene, y la pobre chica caminaba a paso de tortuga para evitar cualquier accidente que terminara con la vajilla en el suelo.

- Bocchan ha recibido muchas cartas, invitaciones a eventos de índole social – explicó Sebastian, mientras Maylene le disponía con mano temblorosa la taza vacía de té.

El mayordomo lo sirvió, miró una última vez a la nerviosa sirvienta, y le entregó el té a Ciel, sin poder demorar su mano en torno a la de su joven amo como originalmente tenía intención de hacer. El joven conde notó el gesto, y no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al notar la frustración de su demonio.

- ¿Hay alguna carta de la reina? – preguntó, y dio el primer sorbo al té. El problema fue que no se dirigió a Sebastian, como debiera de ser, sino a Maylene.

Tras los primeros tres tartamudeos y algo cercano a un ataque al corazón, la muchacha al fin tuvo la gran idea de mirar a Sebastian para que él le diera la respuesta. El mayordomo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, y lo que una vez fue un tenedor en su mano, ahora era un inservible pedazo de metal.

- N-ninguna, joven amo.

- Entonces puede decirse que mi agenda de hoy está libre…

Sebastian sacudió ligeramente los hombros al reprimir una carcajada sarcástica, y ambas miradas (la azul y la que se escondía tras unas gruesas gafas) convergieron sobre él.

- Me temo que eso no es posible, Bocchan. Aún sin compromisos sociales, tiene que dedicarle tiempo a la compañía Funtom y a sus estudios. Y debido a su condición de felino – cómo disfrutó el demonio pronunciar aquellas mordaces palabras -, tendrá que trabajar en casa y no podrá recibir lección alguna de sus tutores personales. Ellos no deben enterarse de esta incómoda situación, ¿o sí?

Ciel se atragantó con el té, y terminó por toser indignamente. Sebastian le había regresado el golpe bajo de la tarde anterior, porque el joven jamás había contemplado el asunto de los tutores. Últimamente había cancelado tantas clases debido a los constantes llamados de la reina que ya ni siquiera recordaba que debía estudiar, y se olvidó por completo de prever algún contraataque para esa situación en particular.

Y para colmo de males, fue Maylene quien dio el golpe de gracia.

- Pero eso no es ningún problema – meditó con una gran e ingenua sonrisa -. Sebastian-san puede hacerse cargo de las tutorías del joven amo, ¿no es así?

La chica tenía tanta fe en el apuesto mayordomo, que le pareció ridículo que Ciel reaccionara como si las cosas no tuvieran solución. Lo que ni a ella ni a nadie en la mansión se le ocurría pensar, era que el problema de Ciel tenía nombre y apellido: Sebastian Michaelis. Sí, desde que el conde descubriera que había algo en el aroma de su mayordomo capaz de alborotarle todas las hormonas al gato que se escondía dentro de él, eso se convirtió en la verdadera raíz del problema.

- Así es, yo me haré responsable de que Bocchan repase sus _lecciones_.

Lo que más preocupó a Ciel, fue el efecto que aquella malévola sonrisita tuvo sobre él: se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, y el escalofrío responsable de ello también lo obligó a sentarse tres veces más erguido de lo normal. Fue un escalofrío de fascinación, por no decir delectación.

.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando Tanaka-san ocupó el puesto de Maylene. El viejo mayordomo era tan distraído que fue como si Sebastian bañara y vistiera a Ciel él solo, dándose la oportunidad de uno que otro toque absolutamente innecesario. Y aunque el niño le riñó con leves gruñidos, lo único que el conde obtuvo por respuesta, fue el eco lejano de un "ho, ho, ho". La sonrisa en boca de Tanaka-san parecía ser de complicidad, y la mirada de Sebastian era de victoria.

.

Esa mañana, a la hora de desayunar, fue Bard quien le sirvió los platillos a la mesa mientras Sebastian escanciaba la bebida (un vino ligero que Ciel, por instinto, rechazó categóricamente). Y a la hora de trabajar en su oficina, Finny fue el encargado de llevar los documentos que Ciel habría de revisar.

Sebastian intentó aceptar de buena gana los incómodos cambios. Ninguno de los sirvientes representaba un auténtico obstáculo para su entretenimiento, pero era un poco irritante ver los inagotables intentos de Ciel por mantener el control.

¿Qué a ese niño no se le acabaría nunca el maldito orgullo?

.

.

Nuevamente solo en la privacidad de su estudio, Ciel no podía concentrarse en el papeleo rutinario por dos sencillas razones: uno, no dejaba de pensar en la forma en cómo se le había insinuado a su mayordomo el día anterior; dos, había un ruido bastante molesto en la habitación de al lado. Una especie de rechinido y ligeros golpeteos que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Por un segundo Ciel pensó que era Sebastian tratando de molestarlo, pero no lograba percibir su aroma, de modo que descartó la posibilidad. ¿Qué demonios era ese ruido? El joven conde se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer la habitación dando rienda suelta a su nuevo oído. Juraría que lo había escuchado antes, entre los gritos de sus sirvientes, corriendo por toda la casa.

- ¡Ratones! – entendió finalmente, y liberó una sonora carcajada. Por alguna razón le daba mucha risa.

Con un gesto de triunfo, Ciel salió de su estudio y vagó por toda la mansión hasta que encontró a Sebastian, que estaba limpiando la biblioteca. Al verlo allí, solo y por cuenta propia, el mayordomo alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bocchan? – dijo - ¿Viene a intentar seducirme de nuevo?

Ciel se puso tan rojo que casi se le olvidan las palabras que iba a decir. Pero al captar un reflejo suyo en uno de los floreros de plata, lo recordó. Normalmente no se le hubiera ocurrido una venganza tan inusual, pero ya que estaba actuando de forma tan diferente a él mismo en los últimos tiempos, no estaría nada mal poder decidir cuándo y cómo comportarse de esa manera diferente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía a pensar de esa manera tan creativa… Bien, a llevar a cabo el plan.

- Vengo a proponerte un trato – le dijo a Sebastian, captando su interés al instante -. Hay ratones en la mansión, no tengo idea de cómo entraron, pero el punto es que los hay.

- Entonces…

- Cállate, no te he dado permiso de hablar – espetó Ciel con una sonrisa de lo más mordaz -. Mi trato es el siguiente: si los atrapas, serás mi tutor; pero – añadió antes de que Sebastian dibujara una sonrisa – si yo los atrapo primero, te olvidas de mis "lecciones privadas". ¿Hecho?

El mayordomo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo, su joven e impetuoso amo no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Le causaba risa el simple hecho de que Ciel pensara que tenía una posibilidad.

- Hecho – dijo demoniacamente.

- Bien – Ciel se dio la media vuelta, y justo antes de salir de la biblioteca le dijo a Sebastian -, pero no olvides que ahora soy como un gato.

- ¿Y eso es una amenaza?

- Te daré la libertad de interpretarlo como quieras.

E increíblemente, Ciel dejó la biblioteca dejando tras de sí a un boquiabierto mayordomo. Sebastian no podía creer que el tono de su voz de su amo hubiera sido tan… relajado, tranquilo, desenfadado. Casi como si no fuera él, pero tampoco era el cariñoso gato del día anterior. Le recordaba al niño que le había hablado durante unos instantes estando en la bañera.

¿Podría ser que hubiera un tercer Ciel en este juego?

Los gatos tienen varias vidas, ¿cuántas personalidades puede tener un solo humano?

Por primera vez en su larga existencia, Sebastian se planteó esa pregunta, y una incertidumbre nada cómoda lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que, tratándose de su amo, no podía contestar esa pregunta. Pero optó por no distraer su mente con necedades, en ese momento tenía la importante misión de atrapar a unos ratones (otra vez).

- Me encargaré de eso después de haber preparado la comida – se dijo -. De cualquier modo, Ciel no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Qué equivocado estaba…

.

.

La mansión Phantomhive se convirtió en un caos, y por primera vez no fue por causa de los sirvientes. Ciel corría por toda la casa, cosa que no recordaba haber hecho desde que era un niño pequeño persiguiendo a su perro; su oído y su olfato lo guiaban de manera infalible a través de corredores y salas, y en quince minutos atrapó a dos ratones, pero todavía faltaban.

Maylene, Bard y Finny lo seguían completamente entusiasmados, gritando porras y celebrando cada que Ciel capturaba un ratón. El trío ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo bizarro que era el comportamiento de su amo, después de todo no podían imaginar nada más extraño que su aspecto físico.

Media hora después, sólo quedaba un ratón en la casa. Sebastian acababa de terminar la comida, y ya dejaba la cocina dispuesto a atrapar a esos ratones, cuando algo pasó corriendo frente a él, seguido de otras tres figuras mucho más lentas.

- ¡Corran, corran! – azuzaba Maylene - ¡Ya casi los tiene!

Sebastian la detuvo jalándola del delantal. Y aunque Maylene se quejó bastante, no soltó lo que llevaba en las manos: una jaulita con cinco ratones encerrados.

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué (demonios) está sucediendo?

- Seguimos al joven amo. ¿Sabías que había ratones en la casa?

- ¿_Había_? – ¡maldición! Sebastian sintió por primera vez que acababa de perder una pieza muy importante del rompecabezas.

- Sí, había ratones. Y ya no los hay – intervino Ciel, arrojando al último ratón dentro de la jaula que sostenía la pelirroja.

- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – celebraron Finny y Bard a gritos.

- ¿Los atrapaste a todos? – Sebastian estaba completamente sorprendido, e inmensamente furioso. Jamás, _jamás_, alguien había estado un paso por delante de él; y ahora Ciel se le había adelantado seis pasos.

- A todos – sonrió Ciel -. Y gané el trato: hoy no hay clases. Y tampoco las habrá mañana, ni el día siguiente. No habrá lecciones de nada hasta que yo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Describir la furia irrefrenable que en ese momento embargó a Sebastian es una misión bastante difícil, aunque se puede hacer el intento. Habría que imaginar un… barco, sí, un pequeño barco en altamar; ése sería Sebastian. Ahora habría que imaginar una gigantesca nube, cerniéndose con velocidad vertiginosa sobre el océano; las olas encrespadas, con espuma traicionera agitándose en sus siluetas; una niebla repentina y densa, oscura como alquitrán y capaz de tragarse cualquier tipo de luz en un santiamén; un remolino audaz y hambriento, que hunde el pequeño barco más y más, hasta obligarlo a tocar la arena del mismo fondo del mar. A todo esto en su conjunto, haría falta agregarle un grito furibundo y tenebroso, relámpagos enceguecedores, ilusiones de sangre flotando sobre las aguas… Y listo, se tiene algo muy parecido a la furia de Sebastian. Aunque sigue siendo inexacto.

Todas las maldiciones pronunciadas en todos los idiomas existentes acudieron a la mente del demonio, y de puro milagro, porque el universo es grande, no las gritó ante la cara de su joven amo.

Tal vez fue el brillo de sus ojos. Ese brillo cristalino y fugaz que le recordaba que había más dentro de aquel niño que el vengativo y frío Ciel Phantomhive. Fuera lo que fuese, Sebastian reprimió su ira y la encausó hacia algo positivo en su perspectiva: una mordaz (MORDAZ) sonrisa.

- Muy bien, entonces. Reconozco que ha ganado el trato, Bocchan – dijo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Ciel se quedó boquiabierto, con las orejas inclinadas hacia los lados con las puntas ligeramente hacia atrás, la expresión absoluta de un gatito sorprendido.

- Sí. Y es, de hecho, regocijante, que las cosas hayan quedado ahora tan claras…

"Oh, no…" Ciel lamentó su ridícula venganza con eso de los ratones. Lo veía venir: Sebastian, como siempre, se había guardado un as debajo de la manga. ¿Un as? ¡No! ¡Pero si tenía toda la maldita flor imperial!

- Le advertí, después de la cacería, que esto volvería a pasar. De otra forma no me explico cómo pudo dar caza tan limpia a estos roedores.

- No, Sebastian, no es lo que piensas… En realidad esta vez fue completamente diferente…

- Si disfruta tanto el actuar como un gato, Bocchan, no se preocupe. _Será tratado_ como un gato.

Frase implícita: "Te trataré como a mí me plazca, mi querido Ciel".

Entonces Sebastian osó hacer algo que, de no ser porque estaba en verdad iracundo, no se hubiera atrevido a hacer frente a un público, por términos de contrato. Con paso irresistiblemente elegante, se acercó a Ciel, inclinándose lentamente hasta quedar a su altura. Luego le pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo del mentón y lo obligó a levantar el rostro.

"¿Pretende besarme? – pensó Ciel - ¡Oh, no! No lo… no voy a permitirlo…".

Lo cierto es que no fue necesario que Sebastian hiciera absolutamente nada. Su sola cercanía era más que suficiente.

La mirada de Ciel cambió, tornándose vidriosa y frágil. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su expresión se volvió inocente y subyugada. Le temblaban los labios, los bigotes, las orejas, todo él temblaba de expectación. Fue su boca la que pareció buscar el contacto que nunca llegó.

Y cuando Sebastian empezaba a pensar que tal vez sería buena idea besarlo, finalmente ocurrió lo que él esperaba: el ronroneo. Ciel había cerrado los ojos, ronroneando levemente, esperando, esperando…

.

Bien, ya era suficiente.

- Pueden retirarse – ordenó el mayordomo a los demás sirvientes. Ciel ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo Sebastian se apartó de él, dejándolo con nada más que las ganas y el terror de saberse así de ansioso.

- ¿Podemos ir a liberar a los ratones al campo? – preguntó Finny.

Él era el único que conservaba el habla. Bard estaba en mitad de un ataque de tos porque se había tragado el cigarrillo. A Maylene le corría un hilillo de sangre de la nariz mientras intentaba auxiliar a Bard. Todos se habían dado cuenta del descarado coqueteo por parte de Sebastian, y la inusitada rendición por parte del joven amo.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? – concedió Sebastian.

- Tardaremos un poco en volver – advirtió Finny, un poco en estado de shock.

- Adelante, no habrá ningún problema. Después de todo, hoy no hay clases. ¿Por qué no va Bocchan a jugar con una bola de estambre?

Ciel volvió a la realidad gracias a ese comentario.

El trance y el ronroneo desaparecieron en un santiamén, permaneciendo sólo el violento rubor. Con la cabeza altiva y los labios apretados en una fina línea, Ciel se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Primero caminando, luego, cuando pensó que ya nadie alcanzaba a verlo, corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

"Creo que podemos seguir jugando este juego, Bocchan – pensó Sebastian -. Tú, yo, y todos los Ciel que falten por entrar a escena".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota __(de __nuevo): _**Bueno, seré honesta: a mí me gustó mucho el capítulo. Tiene esa carga yaoi, pero no tan cargada… Adelanto que el siguiente capítulo lleva en mi mente muuucho tiempo, y es mucho SebasCiel! No lemmon (ya actualicé que no puedo... ¡no puedo! T_T), ¡pero sí Intenso!

Y si les alegra tanto como a mí que este fic haya vuelto a la vida, le deben un agradecimiento a la película "Dorian Gray", particularmente a esa escena entre el sexy Ben Barnes y el sexy Ben Chaplin… (*¬*)

Quienes han leído el libro y visto la película comprenderán a la perfección. Muy interesante forma de condensar medio libro de obsesiones y fascinaciones en un minuto de besos.

.

Y por mi parte, como ya es costumbre, agradezco a esas maravillosas personas que escribieron y escriben reviews. **Gracias** a:

Kigome-chan, Love-girl2015, Shaty Ana, tinivh-chan,

maryroxy, angielical, VampireDarkRogueWind, Anake-chan, Eirin Stiva,

alobleu, BeaBitterness, Aikawa-BL 14, Lesra, Medianoche, Ginebra216,

Tsuki Hanasaki, Ar, Mariuki-chan, Pameloshkis, ,

tomoko, Sayuri12moonlight, Meru-Nyan, , maryshion, YO,

Soy YO-SARIEL, Akemi Nekoeda, kami-chan, Kororo Jeevas Hitachiin O.o,

Cheyxx, tsukiyomi michaelis, Saya, anita maria, HBluesHeart

.

BeaBitterness, espero finalmente poder darte gusto: tú lees los capítulos y yo tus genialosísimos reviews.

A los subrayados, ya lo saben: sus reviews largos me encantan.

Pero en general adoro los comentarios de todos, me alimentan, lo juro, y se siente súper genial saber que lo que escribo gusta, y cuando me dicen que soy grandiosa (gracias HBluesHeart) o que soy buena escritora, juro que me siento en las nubes y soy muy muy feliz.

Cheyxx, me encantaría el fan-art de Ciel Phelino, aunque no sé si ya sea muy tarde para pedirlo.

.

.

I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good… o algo así era, jeje.

Y juro solemnemente que trataré con toda el alma de seguir escribiendo esto, a pesar de todas las demás ideas que surgen en mi cabeza. Lo prometido es deuda, aunque tarde en cumplirlo, lo haré.

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._

_._


	6. Gatos en el agua

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Nota:_** Pues como dije en "Ruleta Rusa"… Es tan común que me disculpe por mi tardanza al actualizar que ha perdido su efecto… Así que sólo diré: ¡Hola!

Perdón porque no pude actualizar en Ruleta, es un capítulo complejo, me llevará un buen rato (esperemos que no tan largo). Quizá la próxima semana… Pero decidí subir capítulo aquí para hacerme perdonar. ¿Buen trato?

Saludos a los que viven más allá de lo aparente. ¡Lean y disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Gatos en el agua.**

**.**

Seis ratoncillos salieron de la jaula, correteando tímidos y asustadizos hasta que se perdieron de vista entre las raíces de un árbol. Finny arrojó la jaula a un lado, y luego fue a sentarse sobre el suelo junto a sus camaradas. Bard giraba un cigarrillo nuevo entre sus dedos, observándolo fijamente. "No volveré a fumar en un buen rato" dijo en voz baja.

- Bien, creo que necesitamos hablar – profirió Maylene, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con el delantal -. ¿Vieron lo que yo vi, o todo me lo imaginé?

- ¿Ver qué? – gruñó Bard - ¿A Sebastian insinuándosele al amo, o al amo como idiota enamorado de Sebastian?

- ¡No digas eso del amo! Estoy seguro que nada de lo que pasó fue real – aseguró Finny -. Quiero decir… a Sebastian-san le gustan mucho los gatos, sería natural que él le gustara a ellos. Tiene sentido, ¿no? No fue el amo, fue el gato…

- ¡Si intentas negarlo es que estás completamente ciego!

- ¡Cállense los dos de una buena vez! – rugió Maylene, y Bard y Finny se abrazaron asustados por la fiereza de la pelirroja. Ella pareció satisfecha de ver el efecto que causaba.

Permanecieron los tres en silencio un buen rato, los dos chicos observando a Maylene, que evidentemente había tomado las riendas de la situación, y ahora reflexionaba seriamente al respecto.

- Ay, maldición – suspiró Maylene, y se talló la nariz con el dorso de la mano -. Me temo que lo que vimos es cierto. Sebastian…

Un escalofrío recorrió a los chicos.

- Lo cierto es que debimos darnos cuenta mucho antes. Sebastian-san no es un mayordomo ordinario, y el amo tampoco es una persona normal… Bueno, en estos momentos creo que ni siquiera es una persona – dijo Maylene.

- Es un gato, los gatos aman a Sebastian, y por eso pasó lo que pasó – insistió Finny.

- Finian, cállate – gruñó Bard, volviéndose hacia Maylene -. Puede que tengas razón, Maylene… Quiero decir… con lo "especialito" que es el joven amo seguro que otros mayordomos hace mucho que hubieran renunciado al trabajo. Al amo hay que vestirlo, bañarlo, alimentarlo, ¡todo!… ¡es un niño totalmente dependiente! ¡Y Sebastian lo disfruta!

- ¡Basta, basta…! – pedía Finny, cubriéndose los oídos.

- Claro – entendió Maylene -. Debe haber un muy buen motivo para su obediencia. Yo no puedo hacer lo que me dicen, por más que lo intente nunca logro obedecer al pie de la letra (sólo cuando hay que dispararle a alguien).

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que vistió al joven amo como una chica? – a Bard volvió a recorrerlo un escalofrío de… ¿repulsión? No lo sé, Bard estaba tan confundido como sus colegas y no podía definir las reacciones que experimentaba.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Maylene. Lo que había visto, lo que estaban insinuando con esa conversación… ¿No debería habérsele roto el corazón? ¿No se suponía que ella admiraba a Sebastian al punto de casi idolatrarlo y que cada vez que él estaba muy cerca de ella enrojecía como los tomates? Pero al verlo casi besar a un chico lo único que sintió fue un hormigueo en el pecho y una emoción extraña… ¡Ah, claro! Y le sangró la nariz.

- …Y a todo eso – al parecer Bard siguió enumerando situaciones bizarras que implicaban a Sebastian y a Ciel mientras Maylene pensaba - le sumamos lo de hoy.

- La conclusión es obvia – sentenció Maylene, con un nuevo hilillo de sangre emanándole por la nariz. Finny comprendió lo que estaba por pasar y trató de convencerlos de que no lo dijeran en voz alta mediante caras de cachorrito, pero no le funcionó.

- Estoy seguro que hay otra explicación, hay que hablarlo con Sebastian-san…

- Finian, basta – repuso Bard. Él y Maylene intercambiaron una mirada cómplice -. Es obvio que Sebastian tiene… – no podía decirlo, era demasiado bizarro.

- …sentimientos por el joven amo – completó Maylen, completamente roja (de rubor y sangre) -. Lo cual lo convierte en un…

- ¡No lo digan! – gritó Finny.

- Ped… – intentaron decir Bard y Maylene, pero Finny gritó más fuerte -. Hom… – nada, Finny volvió a gritar más fuerte. Así que Bard y Maylene, en la misma sintonía, gritaron más fuerte que el rubio - ¡Pederasta!

Todos se quedaron en el más sepulcral silencio, escudriñando el terreno en la distancia para asegurarse de que no había absolutamente nada vivo e inteligente cerca que pudiera espiar en su charla. A Finny le temblaban los labios, y terminó por apretar las manos en puños y ponerse en pie bruscamente.

- ¿Y, en todo caso, eso qué tendría de malo? ¿Tienen algo en contra de ese tipo de personas? ¡Porque yo no, uno no puede controlar sus sentimientos, simplemente lo sientes y punto! ¡Y apuesto lo que sea a que Sebastian no es el único!

- No es que sea malo – trató de justificar Maylene -, pero sí es malo… Quiero decir que el joven amo está comprometido… ¡Y sigue siendo un niño! Bueno… técnicamente ya es un adolescente, pero a veces actúa como niño… Aunque también actúa como gato… ¡Aahh, no sé ni qué decir!

- Entonces mejor no hay que decir nada – propuso Finny.

- ¡Pero esto es un asunto importante! – renegó Bard -. No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero vagar por la mansión encontrándome escenas como ésa. ¡Es una locura!

- ¿Así que… tú… no toleras a ese… tipo de personas? – la expresión de Finny ahora sí que era la carita de un cachorrito entristecido.

- No – aseguró Bard -. Está mal.

- Es problema de Sebastian-san y el joven amo, que ellos lo solucionen. Mejor ya no hay que intervenir en el asunto – dijo Maylene rápidamente, porque se dio cuenta de que el tema del amor homosexual sacaba a Bard de sus casillas y tocaba una fibra sensible dentro de Finny y dentro de ella misma.

- Pero sí que podemos intervenir – declaró Bard -. Ahora somos algo así como mayordomos, ¿no? Si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo el amo y Sebastian no podrán estar juntos. Tendrán que ser cuidadosos y resolver sus problemas en privado.

- De verdad que no te entiendo – dijo Finny, tristemente, volviendo a tomar asiento sobre la hierba reseca y fría.

Así fue como los sirvientes llegaron a la conclusión (mitad correcta, mitad completamente errónea) de que la naturaleza del vínculo entre Ciel y Sebastian era resultado de diversas emociones de índole romántica. Claro que ellos no sospechaban que todo había iniciado por causa de un contrato, que Sebastian era tan poco humano que es difícil encontrar palabras que describan lo que en él es equivalente a las emociones, y que había tanto interés por parte de Ciel como por parte de Sebastian.

.

.

De manera que empezó algo muy similar a una estrategia por parte de los sirvientes, la cual implicaba convertirse en buenos "semi-mayordomos" para que así Sebastian no pudiera _acosar_ a Ciel (la posibilidad de que Ciel acosara a Sebastian ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza). El primer paso fue conseguir trajes para todos, incluida Maylene, lo cual les llevó toda la tarde, razón por la que no regresaron a la mansión Phantomhive hasta entrada la noche. A la mañana siguiente todos se presentaron ante Ciel al despertar vistiendo smokings negros y guantes blancos.

- ¿Pero qué clase de estúpida broma es ésta? – rugieron Ciel y Sebastian al unísono, ambos igual de sorprendidos e irritados. Cierto era que Sebastian se sintió insultado.

- Es nuestro nuevo uniforme, idea de Maylene – anunció Bard.

- Hemos decidido desempeñar nuestro nuevo trabajo de la mejor forma que podamos – dijo Maylene.

- Les garantizo que la ropa no hará nada por quitarles la mediocridad – bufó Sebastian, con ojos chispeantes de enojo.

Ciel lo miró por una milésima de segundo, compartiendo la opinión al cien por ciento.

- ¿Debo asumir, entonces, que si van a vestir como Sebastian también van a comportarse como él? – inquirió Ciel con voz glacial.

- ¡No! – exclamó Bard - ¡Sí! – dijero Maylene y Finny, para disimular que Bard había malinterpretado las palabras del joven amo.

Sebastian guardó silencio, estudiando la situación en un estado de ánimo todavía más irritable que el experimentado en los últimos días. En ese momento estaba mirando el colmo de los colmos. Su único consuelo, es que a Ciel tampoco parecía agradarle lo que veía venir: sus orejas delataban su sentir.

Era la ocasión perfecta para buscar una excusa por la cual salir de la mansión, y justo esa mañana Sebastian recibió una carta que contenía la excusa perfecta. Se acercó a los sirvientes y les puso una mano en el hombro a Bard y a Finny.

- Entonces puedo contar con ustedes para limpiar _toda_ la mansión mientras Bocchan y yo nos ausentamos para una visita a Londres.

- ¿Y por qué debemos ir a Londres? – preguntó Ciel un tanto nervioso, entendiendo que significaría un riesgo enorme ir solo a la ciudad con Sebastian. ¿Tanto tiempo solos en un carruaje? Mala idea, mala idea… Un escalofrío entre excitado y temeroso lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sebastian sonrió.

- Ha llegado una carta de Scotland Yard. Necesitan que vaya a recoger una documentación.

- ¿Y por qué no pueden enviar a alguien para que la traiga aquí?

- Es documentación altamente confidencial, y la requerirá puesto que la reina ha solicitado que se le redacte un informe sobre la seguridad en Inglaterra.

- En pocas palabras: es obligatorio que vaya a recogerla personalmente – entendió Ciel.

- A las oficinas de Scotland Yard; sí, Bocchan – confirmó Sebastian con un gesto demoniaco.

Ciel no tenía más opción que ir a Londres, después de todo eran órdenes de la mismísima reina. Ahora bien tenía que enfrentarse a una decisión: llevar a sus sirvientes al viaje con tal de no quedarse a solas con Sebastian, o dejarlos en la mansión para que no hicieran ningún desastre en las oficinas de Scotland Yard. Ciel optó por la segunda alternativa; después de todo, las probabilidades de quedarse solo con su mayordomo en un lugar abarrotado de policías era mínima.

- Preparen mi abrigo y mi sombrero. Sebastian y yo iremos a Londres – ordenó al momento que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al carrito sobre el cual estaba su desayuno.

Los tres sirvientes asintieron de forma efusiva. Sebastian se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, luego dejó que ellos se hicieran cargo (si lo echaban todo a perder e irritaban a Ciel, qué mejor) y se marchó para preparar el carruaje. Hubiera querido llamar algún coche que fuera a recogerlos para así no tener que fungir como conductor y poder viajar junto a su felino amo, pero si quería que esa identidad gatuna siguiera siendo un secreto lo mejor sería involucrar a tan poca gente como fuera posible y ser muy discretos.

Aunque ya habían involucrado a todos los sirvientes de la casa, lo que definitivamente iba en contra de la definición de Sebastian para "poco" y "discreción".

.

.

Unas horas después Ciel descendía de su carruaje envuelto en un largo y elegantísimo abrigo de color olivo, con el sombrero calado hasta las orejas humanas. Como era un día de ésos con un sol pálido colgando sin vida del cielo y de rayos débiles que debían atravesar un cortinaje de nubes y neblina del Támesis, en los que la visibilidad es engañosa, Ciel no se preocupó en esconder los bigotes de gato. Con algo de suerte la visión de todos estaría tan empañada por el frescor y la niebla que si alguien los notaba deduciría inmediatamente que son productos de imaginación.

Pero algo debió salir mal en los cálculos de Ciel, porque cuando entró a las oficinas de Scotland Yard, el lugar se encontraba desierto. Ni una sola alma paseaba por el patio o asomaba por las ventanas. El lugar parecía muerto, y la neblina hacía más dramático el efecto.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Ciel, y al no recibir de Sebastian más que un encogimiento de hombros se encaminó hacia la oficina más cercana.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien allí, un hombre anciano, ocupado en leer el periódico del día. Cuando Ciel entró por la puerta no pareció sorprendido, sino más bien aburrido.

- Usted debe de ser el Conde Phantomhive – dijo.

- Así es, he venido a recoger…

- Sé a lo que ha venido, es por eso que tuve que venir a trabajar. ¡El único de entre todo el personal! ¿Sabe lo que es un sindicato? Pues el nuestro consiguió un único día libre anual para todo el cuerpo de policía de estas oficinas y yo tengo que sacrificar mi tiempo por personas como usted.

- ¿Qué estupidez está diciendo? – gruñó Ciel - ¿Un día libre? Los criminales y los asesinos no descansan, y mientras ustedes toman el té ellos siguen trabajando. No me sorprende que la policía siempre esté un paso atrás. Por eso _yo_ atrapo a los malos y ustedes sólo observan. La reina lo sabe.

La cara de Ciel fue tan mordaz y engreída que el viejo policía se quedó sin habla. Se limitó a balbucear algunas palabras ininteligibles y entregarle a Ciel un sobre amarillo, de grosor considerable y estampado con el sello de Scotland Yard. El joven conde lo tomó e inmediatamente se lo entregó a Sebastian por encima del hombro para que él lo guardara.

- Ahora lárgate – ordenó Ciel a voz en grito, y el policía se marchó, indignado, llevando su periódico bajo el brazo -. Qué irritante – expresó Ciel.

Salió de la oficina al patio, sumido en una luz dorada casi irreal ahora que los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la bruma. Sintiéndose ligeramente relajado por tan simple y cautivador espectáculo, Ciel se dispuso a atravesar el patio e irse, pero maldita su suerte que permitió la intervención de su lado felino. Al parecer, en medio del patio había una fuente de cuatro metros de diámetro y medio de profundidad, donde nadaban unos cuantos pececillos de agua fría entre nenúfares muertos.

- ¡Peces! – exclamó Ciel con alegría infantil y corrió hasta la fuente, subiendo las rodillas al borde y arrancándose el sombrero de la cabeza: no podía escuchar el chapoteo de las aguas con esa cosa cubriéndole las orejas.

Mirando con mucha atención a los desprevenidos peces Ciel se olvidó del tiempo y las precauciones, los movimientos de su cola para mantener el equilibrio eran tan acentuados que el abrigo ya no servía de nada para esconderla. Pero nada importaba ya, todos los sentidos y pensamientos de Ciel estaban enfocados en sus presas, y el niño se relamía los labios y bigotes con anticipación. Tenía la "zarpa" derecha extendida sobre el agua, esperando el momento propicio para hundirla con fuerza y extraer un pez. En cuanto se oyera el finísimo chapoteo significaría que uno de ellos estaba nadando muy cerca de la superficie, lo cual lo ponía al alcance de las manos…

Ya casi, ya casi… "Concéntrate, Ciel, has atrapado pájaros y ratones, esto no es ningún reto – pensaba, cada vez de manera más y más felina -. Concéntrate, concentración… meow, myaww…"

- ¿Qué hace, Bocchan?

- ¡Aah! – y con ese segundo de distracción bastó para que el gato desapareciera e hiciera al Ciel original perder el equilibrio - ¡Aaaahh! – y Ciel fue a dar al interior de la fuente, espantando a todos los peces.

Al verlo tan felinamente concentrado Sebastian no pudo resistir la tentación de usar sus aptitudes demoniacas para acercarse furtivamente y asustar a su amo. Y vaya que lo asustó, y ahora su Bocchan estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Claro que su físico mojado no importaba tanto como su dignidad empantanada.

- ¡Imbécil! – bramó al momento que se ponía en pie dentro de las aguas - ¡Maldito seas, Sebastian! ¡Yo te maldigo! ¡Muérete!

Y el mayordomo riéndose a carcajadas, tan sensual e hiriente que Ciel se sonrojó.

- ¿Eso fue una orden, Bocchan? – mofó el demonio -. Porque entonces tendremos problemas, ¿recuerda que los demonios no podemos morir?

- ¡Entonces busca algo que te mate! ¡Idiota! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Aún riendo con ganas Sebastian estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar a Ciel y cargarlo fuera del agua. El joven conde no se dejó ayudar, lo que menos quería en ese momento era cualquier clase de contacto físico con Sebastian; mas bastó con esos segundos para mojar también la ropa de su mayordomo.

- No puedo viajar así, se arruinará el forro del carruaje con el agua – Ciel se detuvo abruptamente y estornudó -, y si no me pongo algo seco pronto, enfermaré.

- Pues nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la ropa de Bocchan se seque – resolvió Sebastian.

A Ciel le pareció que el demonio contestó tan rápido que daba la impresión de que llevaba tiempo esperando para dar esa respuesta. ¿Acaso lo había planeado todo? ¿Un maquiavélico plan improvisado en los últimos minutos para quedarse solo con Ciel en esas oficinas desiertas? El chico Phantomhive no dudaba que fuera así.

.

Sebastian llevó a Ciel al tercer piso, a una habitación adaptada como lugar de descanso: había muchos sillones, mesas de café, estantes, dos chimeneas e incluso un armario-tocador. Al menos no tendrían que sentarse en un escritorio hasta que el niño estuviera seco.

Como Ciel seguía estornudando, Sebastian se vio en la noble obligación de buscar una manera más rápida para que su ropa se secara.

- Un segundo, Bocchan – le dijo. Luego le desabrochó el abrigo y lo desvistió hasta dejarle sólo la camisa, que también estaba empapada.

Con parsimonia Sebastian tendió la ropa de su amo junto a la primera chimenea, y colocó los zapatos al pie de la misma. Luego acomodó un sillón junto a la segunda chimenea, la cual ya había encendido con antelación. Ciel se acurrucó delante del fuego, murmurando maldiciones cada vez que Sebastian se acercaba lo bastante como para escucharle.

- Parece que no será suficiente – añadió el mayordomo tras reflexionar un poco -. Habrá que quitarle también la camisa mojada, Bocchan.

- Ah, claro, y seguramente no me enfermaré aunque esté desnudo y helado porque estaré seco – farfulló Ciel con mucho sarcasmo -. Qué lógica tan aplastante.

Sebastian liberó una sonrisa sibilina.

- Puedo arreglar eso – declaró. Se quitó la gabardina humedecida y desabrochó el saco, el chaleco, para luego seguir con los botones de su camisa. Se estaba desvistiendo él también.

- ¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo? – ¿no estaría pensando de verdad en…?

- ¿Qué parece que hago? – se burló él, y se sacó la camisa.

En ese preciso segundo Ciel se quedó completamente sin habla, y de haber intentado pronunciar palabra sólo se habrían oído balbuceos sin sentido porque estaba completamente boquiabierto. Y es que con semejante panorama frente a él no era para menos.

"Sebastian… sin camisa… _dios_…*".

No pudo lograr que sus pensamientos fueran más coherentes. El cuerpo del demonio era de una belleza prodigiosa, como mármol esculpido por Miguel Ángel en persona. Su figura era esbelta pero acentuada, con hombros anchos, pectorales bien marcados y un abdomen que hasta ganas daban de aprender a lavar. Sin el negro asfixiante cubriéndole hasta el cuello su piel se veía menos pálida, con el efecto de la luz hasta daba la impresión de estar bronceada. Musculoso, elegante y sexy, ¿qué más se podría desear en un hombre?

Rememorando sus felinas insinuaciones anteriores, Ciel por primera vez les halló sentido; no sólo eso, si no que se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta de su atracción por Sebastian antes de su conversión en gato. ¿Cómo no quedar prendado de un ser tan físicamente perfecto, con tan arrollador encanto y humor tan mordaz?

Viendo a su amo con ambos ojos abiertos como platos (es que el parche también se mojó), la boca casi babeando y los bigotes erizados, Sebastian se acercó hacia él disfrutando cada paso. Y antes de que Ciel recuperara la razón, el mayordomo le despojó de la camisa mojada que le quedaba por único vestido…

…Y le puso la suya propia encima.

- Es lo único que tengo seco, Bocchan – le dijo al oído con suavidad, antes de volver a apartarse.

Ciel parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. ¿Por qué Sebastian se alejó de él? El niño observó la camisa blanca de su mayordomo, le quedaba larga, cubriéndole hasta los muslos y necesitando arremangarse para poder usar las manos. Pero estaba seca, era suave y tenía el aroma de Sebastian impregnado en ella. Ciel aspiró profundamente para que sus sentidos se embotaran con esa fragancia. Luego volvió a mirar a Sebastian: de torso desnudo, sensual y atrayente.

Con la mirada vidriosa de quien sabe que está por hacer algo malo pero quiere parecer inocente, Ciel se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su mayordomo. "Tengo que hacerlo… es tan… Simplemente tengo que hacerlo" susurraban sus pensamientos.

Sebastian no se movió, dejó que Ciel se le acercara y colocara sus manos sobre su abdomen, para luego deslizarlas por cada línea de sus músculos. Lo estudiaba con el tacto con el mismo afán que usaría un ciego, a veces apoyando toda su palma, en veces apenas rozándole la piel con las yemas de los dedos. El joven conde parecía extasiado. El demonio parecía extasiado. Los dos estaban en éxtasis; las cosas por su nombre.

Dejando de resistir al impulso, Sebastian movió su mano derecha (desprovista del guante mucho tiempo atrás) por el brazo y hasta el cuello de Ciel; ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, muy fijamente. Las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la excitación.

- Esto es una orden: dame un beso – dijo Ciel.

- Yes, my lord…

Antes de que Ciel se diera cuenta ya se encontraba enredado en los brazos de Sebastian, mientras él invadía su boca con la lengua y su cuerpo con las manos. El cuerpo del demonio era más firme y cálido apretado de esa forma contra el suyo, y Ciel no necesitó de mucho tiempo antes de que el ronroneo hiciera acto de aparición. Al escucharlo, Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa contra los labios de Ciel, y lo besó con más intensidad que antes.

Resultaba extraño para Ciel cómo le era posible prescindir del aire mientras tuviera la lengua de Sebastian cosquilleándole en la boca. Nada mal para un primer beso…

"Bien, has obtenido lo que querías desde (acéptalo) hace mucho tiempo – pensó Ciel -, ahora demuéstrale quién manda".

Para cuando Sebastian y Ciel separaron sus bocas y el último volvió a tener ambos pies firmemente plantados en el piso, una sonrisa irónica y casi cruel apareció en el rostro de Phantomhive, y con toda la fuerza que tenía le asestó tremenda bofetada al mayordomo.

- ¿Y eso por qué ha sido? – por primera vez Sebastian no alcanzaba a entender.

- Porque no debería ser necesario que yo te diera una orden para que me besaras. Idiota.

Tras estas palabras Ciel se dio la media vuelta y se dejó caer en el sofá con todo el peso de su aplastante dignidad.

Sebastian se quedó donde estaba con la mejilla amoratada y una expresión de absoluta estupefacción, similar a la que puso cuando descubrió que Ciel se había transformado en gato.

Había perdido el sentido del rompecabezas. ¿Qué Ciel le pidió un beso y qué Ciel lo abofeteó? Porque no era ninguno que él conociera. No fue el meloso Ciel Phelino, pero tampoco el flemático Ciel Phantomhive. Fue Ciel… simplemente Ciel…

Quizá Sebastian no tendría que escoger entre el Ciel gatuno y el alma de Phantomhive. Quizá existiera esa tercera personalidad intermedia, que reuniera lo mejor de los dos aspectos y que bien podría ser la única y verdadera forma de ser original de Ciel.

"Interesante personalidad – pensó Sebastian -. ¿Es este tu verdadero yo, Ciel? Porque si es así todo el tiempo, muero de ganas por conocerlo".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** Jeje, no sé qué demonios me acabo de fumar, pero este fue el resultado.

Bard quedó un foco homofóbico y Finny quedó un poco gay, y ahora Maylene resultó yaoi-girl… ¿Recuerdan que me fumé algo que no sé qué es pero me encontré en mi cochera? (Jaja, no se crean; influencia de Francis -Malcom el de en medio-). Bueno, parece ser que habrá otras dos menciones de pairings yaoi por aquí, para acompañar la historia del SebasCiel… Nada serio, es sólo para facilitar un poco el SebasCiel.

Y por mi parte, me agrada más el Ciel original intermedio. Ciel Phantomhive es poco yaoi y Ciel Phelino es mucho OoC.

.

Dafne, amiga, ¿ya puedes pronunciar "pederasta" sin que se te trabe la lengua? Las cosas por su nombre, querida, jaja. Me ataqué de la risa nuestra tarde en el centro con tu trabalenguas. ^^

.

Ahora, el Oscar es para… ¡quienes escriben reviews! **Gracias** a:

alobleu, Andyy' de Lioncourt, Soy YO-SARIEL, BeaBitterness,

maryshion, Laura, neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis,

Kousaka Shigure, Kororo Jeevas Hitachiin O.o, Tsuki Hanasaki,

Princesa Lunar de Kou, Schantten, Mikunami

.

Mikunami = review épico. Gracias.

¿Entonces? ¿Sí gustó capítulo? ¿Estoy perdonada? Jeje, hay quienes pedían que Ciel tomara el control de esta situación bizarra. Pues bien, ¡ya lo hizo!

.

PUBLICIDAD ^^: Sólo quiero dar a conocer mi nuevo fic de Narnia, ¿por qué será tan difícil conseguir reviews cuando publicas en inglés? Si les gusta Narnia, adelante: vayan y lean (y review); si no, díganle a una amiga que sí le guste que vaya y lea (y review).

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._

_._


	7. Todo gato tiene una manada

**"El Gato Phantomhive".**

Kuroshitsuji, SebasCiel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji sigue sin pertenecerme, aunque ya estoy tramando un plan diabólico para conseguir cierto poder sobre el copyright (es un plan a largo plazo así que tendrán que ser pacientes ^^).

**_Nota:_** Oh, sí, soy una bitch (en el sentido menos literal de la palabra). Leo la barra de información del fic y veo que ya va a ser casi año y medio sin actualizarlo. Dioses, ¿por qué nadie me ha venido a golpear o algo? (Digo, no es como si tuvieran mucha oportunidad de ganarme en una pelea -kick boxing y MMA-, pero aún así).

La buena noticia es que diré aquí lo que dije en "Ruleta Rusa" hace... ¿qué? ¿Un mes, mes y medio? No fue hace mucho, eso seguro. Y lo que dije fue: "estoy dispuesta a regresar y a hacerlo con todo". ^^ Y mírenme ahora, con ese fic terminado (Yes, I'm so bloody proud!). - - - O esa era la intención original. No logro encontrar la motivación todavía, pero supongo que de alguna manera está en proceso.

Las excusas/justificaciones/disculpas vendrán al final. No tengo derecho a hacerles esperar más.

He aquí, el capítulo siete... (-desciende un rayo de luz del cielo y cantan los coros de ángeles-)

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Todo gato tiene una manada.**

**.**

Cuando por fin se hubo secado la ropa de Ciel ya era bastante tarde, y Sebastian se vio obligado a conducir el carruaje durante la noche, en mitad de una tormenta que se desató tan pronto oscureció, porque su amo no quería estar en las oficinas de Scotland Yard al día siguiente que volviera el personal. Y a decir verdad él mismo tenía cierta inquietud por regresar a la Mansión Phantomhive. Necesitaba un poco de privacidad para pensar en algunos asuntos, y francamente en esos momentos, con la mirada satisfecha y coqueta (sí, esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría a Sebastian para describirla) de Ciel observándolo por encima del hombro, no podía pensar en absoluto. Astuta jugarreta la de Ciel, que terminó por confundir al demonio tanto como días atrás lo había estado él.

Ojalá Sebastian hubiera podido prevenir que privacidad sería lo último que podría esperar de los siguientes días…

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión inmediatamente se percibía algo extraño. El aire, había un olor extraño en el aire. Tanto Ciel como Sebastian se dieron cuenta a pesar de la fina lluvia que humedecía y volvía engañoso al ambiente, sus sentidos eran lo suficientemente agudos. Era un olor como de… ¿flores? Sí, definitivamente era eso, pero no podía provenir del jardín, no en esa época del año ni con esa lluvia, sobre todo porque se trataba de aroma a rosas. Además, estaba acompañado de algo… ¿almizcle, jugo de lima? Amo y mayordomo trataban de descifrarlo mientras bajaban del carruaje y se encaminaban a la puerta, tan concentrados en identificar el extraño olor que por unos segundos olvidaron lo ocurrido en Londres y, en general, el estado de Ciel.

- ¿Puedes oler eso, Sebastian? – preguntó a su mayordomo.

- Sí, Bocchan.

- ¿Sabes lo qué es?

- No, Bocchan.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta para inflar por última vez las aletas nasales, y un chispazo de reconocimiento invadió los sentidos de Ciel. ¡Perfume! ¡Se trataba de perfume! Pero no de cualquier perfume… Eran dos para empezar: una fragancia de rosas y manzana bastante empalagosa; el otro una mezcla de sándalo, almizcle y jugo de lima, bastante sobrio. Eran los perfumes de…

- ¡No! ¡Sebastian! – gritó Ciel con desesperación y se abalanzó sobre su mayordomo justo en el momento en que éste hacía ademán de abrir la puerta. Fue tan sorpresivo el salto que, sumado a la distracción de Sebastian con el aroma extraño, terminó por hacerle perder el equilibrio - ¡No podemos entrar!

- ¿…? ¿Bocchan? – aunque las primeras palabras que Sebastian sintió tentación de pronunciar fueron algunas groserías por el empujón, logró controlarse a tiempo y recuperar la compostura que Ciel acaba de perder tan frenéticamente.

- No podemos entrar, no podemos – repitió el niño -. ¡Ese olor es perfume! ¡Son los perfumes de Elizabeth y Tía Frances!

Sebastian no tardó ni un segundo en entender la gravedad de la situación. Seguramente ellas y su séquito (ahora podía escuchar y oler muchas presencias extrañas en la mansión) habían arribado el día anterior y, a juzgar por el mal clima que se aproximaba y que impedía que en esas fechas los vehículos que no eran conducidos por demonios se aventuraran al camino, planeaban quedarse un buen tiempo.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! – se quejaba Ciel en voz baja - Sebastian, ¡nadie puede verme así! ¡No deben! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios puedo quitarme estas cosas de gato?

- ¿Cómo "demonios"? – rió Sebastian por lo bajo - Bocchan, me temo que ésta es una de las pocas cosas que no puede pedirme: no fui yo quien le anexó los rasgos de un felino.

Hay que mencionar que tras el espectacular empujón de Ciel, él y Sebastian habían quedado en una posición bastante comprometedora justo frente a la puerta, con Ciel arriba. Pero ignorando ese detalle debido al repentino pánico, Ciel hizo lo que su instinto felino de supervivencia le indicaba en el momento: refugiarse en Sebastian, tratar de esconder el rostro en pecho. De alguna inexplicable manera, ese gesto enterneció al demonio, que en ese momento veía a un tierno gato dominando claramente a Ciel.

- Tienes que sacarme de ésta, Sebastian. No permitas que me vean así, ¡es una orden! – por más que lo intentó, Ciel no pudo imprimir el normal autoritarismo en su voz, más bien parecía que estuviera pidiendo un favor -. Llévame a mi cuarto, tenemos que pensar qué hacer.

Sebastian obedeció en el acto, levantando a Ciel entre sus brazos y permitiendo que él le rodeara el cuello con las manos. Así, luego de unos… cuatro, cinco saltos bastante bien medidos (para no marear a Ciel, pues aunque los gatos caen de pie eso no significa que les guste estar en el aire) alcanzaron la ventana de la habitación de Ciel y se refugiaron allí.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre – recordó Sebastian, cruzado de brazos -. Bueno, seguramente yo podría, pero dudo que Bocchan resista dos días sin té.

- Cállate. Sólo quisiera quedarme aquí hasta que pueda arrancarme estas cosas de la cabeza y seguir con mi vida – refunfuñó Ciel mientras daba vueltas en círculos por la estancia.

- Eso suena más como lo que hacen las águilas, Bocchan, no los gatos, y el proceso ocurre hasta los cuarenta años…

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – exigió saber Ciel, con los labios apretados de indignación.

- Noo – respondió Sebastian al instante sin molestarse en disimular su sarcasmo.

- ¿Recuerdas la mañana de ayer, cuándo te pedí que te murieras? ¡Pues ahora te lo ordeno en serio!

- Eso no es lo único que recuerdo, Bocchan – replicó el mayordomo, abandonando el sarcasmo y adoptando una expresión mosqueada -. Ayer también me ordenaste _otras_ cosas.

Ruborizándose a más no poder, Ciel se preparó para asestar otra bofetada al tiempo que le gritaba a su mayordomo que se callara.

- ¿Y por qué no me callas, Ciel? – antes de que el chico Phantomhive se diera cuenta su mayordomo había cubierto la distancia que los separaba y lo retenía contra la pared con la mano enguantada en su cuello, todo en un solo movimiento - Ayer averiguaste cómo…

- No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre.

- No cometas el error de creer que eres el único que se encuentra en una situación desfavorable – dijo Sebastian entre dientes -. A mí no me conviene tener a tu manada deambulando por aquí, interfieren en nuestros asuntos y yo no preciso más que a un felino… Bocchan no es el único que tiene cosas en qué pensar.

- ¿Y en qué clase de cosas tendría que pensar un demonio? – desafió Ciel, asestando golpes en la pierna de Sebastian con la cola, con ese movimiento tan característico de los gatos cuando se enojan.

Sorprendentemente, ante ese gesto Sebastian dibujó una leve sonrisa involuntaria, para recuperar el gesto de irritación medio segundo después. Pero estaba tan cerca de su joven amo que éste, con sus nuevos y agudísimos sentidos, pudo percibir también un leve cambio en la respiración del mayordomo. Y repentinamente una parte de Ciel se hizo del control y lo entendió todo.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa en la que relucieron sus pequeños colmillos -. Tienes mucho en qué pensar, Sebastian. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el gato te ha alterado las hormonas? ¿No se suponía que hace unos días pasaba exactamente lo contrario?

Esas preguntas tomaron a Sebastian por sorpresa, precisamente por lo acertadas que eran. En efecto, la reacción de Ciel el día anterior había desconcertado en demasía al demonio, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que su joven amo le robara el control en situaciones de esa índole. En situaciones de índole estrictamente erótica; el que sonreía con picardía, el que convertía el contacto cotidiano en caricias, el que teñía las palabras de dobles sentidos y desconcertaba con su descarada insinuación era Sebastian, no Ciel.

"Tú me deseas a mí, Ciel, no al revés" pensó el mayordomo con determinación.

Mas Ciel no se dejó engañar. No ese Ciel, no en ese momento.

- Te ordeno que me beses otra vez – dijo, conservando el desafío en la voz.

Sebastian sonrió un poco aturdido. Esa orden también lo sorprendió.

- ¿Vas a cumplir mi orden? – quiso saber Ciel, transformando su rostro en una máscara de satisfacción absoluta. Incluso se dio el lujo de torcer los labios en un fingido gesto de puchero -. ¿O tienes que _pensarlo_?

Captando el insulto Sebastian respondió al desafío y obedeció las órdenes de su joven amo, besándolo con una urgencia de la que él mismo se sorprendió (esos dos días se había llevado demasiadas sorpresas). El beso fue más intenso esta vez, más rudo, por así decirlo, porque Ciel participó en una bizarra lucha por la supremacía en el ósculo, lucha que terminó por perder al cabo de una cantidad considerable de minutos. El menor terminó por rendirse ante su mayordomo, permitiendo la aparición del ronroneo en el mismo segundo en que cediera. Como era de esperarse, el ronroneo estimuló a Sebastian, cuya lengua se volvió más ágil, sus manos más ávidas. Un segundo antes tenía a Ciel sometido contra la pared, al siguiente los dos rodaban sobre la alfombra y Ciel rompía el beso para proferir un gemido por su cola herida.

- Eres un gatito delicado – le dijo Sebastian, conteniendo una risa.

- Eres un estúpido – declaró Ciel por su parte antes de morderle en venganza y volver a hundir su lengua en boca de Sebastian.

.

Pudo haber sido la gloria, pero el encanto se rompió antes de lo imaginado; fue desgarrado por golpes en la puerta y el inconfundible e irritante llamado de una voz.

- ¡ ¡C-i-e-e-e-e-l~! !

Tanto él como Sebastian se quedaron helados, rompiendo abruptamente el apasionado beso.

- ¿Ciel~, estás ahí? – insistía la voz de Elizabeth.

- No va a entrar, no va a entrar – susurraba Ciel en una especie de mantra, como si con sus palabras pudiera evitar el movimiento de la perilla.

- ¡ ¡Ciel~! !

- El joven amo no está allí, lady Elizabeth – bendito fuera Tanaka, que sabía recuperar la actitud en los cruciales momentos de vida o muerte.

- ¿Entonces dónde está? – intervino la voz mesurada y digna de Frances Middleford - No se encuentra en su habitación ni en su recién aparcado carruaje. ¿Dónde está el conde? ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es éste?

- De habernos dado aviso de su llegada le aseguro que todo estaría preparado para recibirlas, marquesa.

La tía Frances ya no dijo nada, porque sabía que Tanaka estaba en lo correcto, igual que cuando ella era joven y el mayordomo trabajaba para su hermano.

- Bien, lo esperaremos en el comedor – cedió ella -. No es precisamente temprano y a una dama no se le hace esperar por una taza de té. Vamos, Elizabeth.

Luego los pasos se alejaron de la habitación y desaparecieron en el pasillo.

Sebastian y Ciel seguían en el piso, petrificados como si la ausencia de movimiento los hiciera invisibles en caso de una emergencia.

- Eso estuvo… cerca. Muy cerca – jadeó Ciel, recuperando toda compostura -. ¡Quítate de encima, Sebastian!

- Seguro, Bocchan.

Ambos se pusieron en pie con una expresión de incómoda decepción por el hecho de haber sido interrumpidos, primero Sebastian, luego Ciel con ayuda del mayordomo.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – habló Ciel, su cerebro trabajando a máxima velocidad. No tenía tiempo de pensar en que segundos antes había rodado por el piso en brazos de su mayordomo, porque a pesar de sus hormonas seguía siendo más imperativo el hecho de mantener el secreto de su transformación. ¡Malditos fueran en ese momento los Middleford! -. Si es necesario dar explicaciones diremos que nuestra visita a Londres se prolongó porque hubo un… conflicto a mano armada en East End y que el "Perro Guardián" de su alteza tuvo que intervenir y… resulté… lastimado. Claro, no se me ocurre nada mejor. Si es necesario, Sebastian, véndame la cabeza para ocultar estas orejas.

- ¿Lo dice en serio, Bocchan? – Sebastian tuvo que reprimir una risa.

- Elizabeth no conoce el significado de "espacio personal", si me pongo un sombrero me lo quitará si no le gusta. Quizá respete un poco más las distancias si se trata de una condición médica – justificó Ciel.

- ¿Y si lady Elizabeth insiste en curar las heridas del joven amo ella misma? – contempló Sebastian, tan consciente como Ciel de la obstinación de aquella niña.

- Tía Frances no lo permitirá. Eso es trabajo de sirvientes.

- ¿Significa eso que _yo_ me haré cargo de _ese_ trabajo? – la doble intención en sus palabras era más que obvia.

- Cállate y haz lo que te digo – rugió Ciel.

Así que Sebastian se guardó todas sus opiniones y/o comentarios e hizo lo que se le ordenaba, ocultando los bigotes y orejas de su amo con bastante éxito y discreción: Ciel se veía como un digno héroe de guerra y no como la momia en que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera convertido. Hasta para eso Sebastian era impecable en técnica y estilo.

- Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer por su cola, Bocchan – informó.

- Tendrás que escoger mi ropa muy cuidadosamente mientras ellas estén aquí.

- ¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer, Bocchan?

- Volvemos al carruaje y entramos por la puerta principal como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo Ciel, resignado.

Por toda respuesta Sebastian volvió a levantar a Ciel en brazos, sus manos deslizándose por algunas partes del cuerpo que no eran estrictamente necesarias, pero Ciel no se quejó.

- Y pase lo que pase, Sebastian, te asegurarás que nadie lo descubra. Es una orden. ¿Entendido?

- Yes, my lord.

.

Instantes después Ciel entró en la mansión con todo el aplomo de un Phantomhive, y fue Maylene (de nuevo embutida en su vestido azul) quien anunció su llegada. Inmediatamente apareció Tanaka, para informarle al joven amo que la Marquesa Middleford y Lady Elizabeth habían arribado repentinamente la noche anterior para quedarse un par de días… o semanas.

- Ya las he acomodado en las habitaciones de huéspedes, y justo ahora ellas aguardan por usted en el comedor – dijo.

- Gracias, Tanaka, de ahora en adelante Sebastian se hará cargo – aseguró Ciel.

En ese momento Tanaka se desentendió y se marchó tranquilamente a tomar té.

- ¿Semanas? – murmuró Ciel por lo bajo para que sólo Sebastian le oyera, molesto e incrédulo.

- Serán días muy largos – lamentó el mayordomo, lleno de irritación.

Pero no podían darse el lujo de manifestar sus emociones en ese momento, ninguno de los dos, así que Sebastian abrió la puerta del comedor para Ciel y en el mismo segundo en que él cruzó la puerta se escuchó el ensordecedor y alegre grito de Elizabeth.

- ¡Ciiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel~! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! – la niña se levantó de la mesa para correr a abrazarlo, pero Sebastian la detuvo, obediente a las órdenes de su amo.

- Me temo que tendré que pedirle, lady Elizabeth, que sea más mesurada en sus muestras de afecto hacia el joven amo. Él no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones – argumentó. La niña lo miró sin comprender, con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Sean bienvenidas – se dirigió entonces a ambas mujeres.

- Ah, finalmente nos haces el favor de presentarte, Ciel. Esperaba mucho más de un Phantomhive – dijo la tía Frances, imperturbable, sentada a la cabecera de la mesa.

- Marquesa Middleford, Elizabeth – saludó Ciel -, ésta sí que es una _inesperada_ visita – sonrió el niño, con esa gélida sonrisa que solía usar sólo frente a otros nobles -. Lamento la tardanza, tía Frances. Acabo de regresar de Londres, tuve que… atender un asunto urgente.

- Debe serlo para obligarte a viajar con este clima – replicó ella -. Elizabeth, esa no es la forma en que una dama se levanta de la mesa. Por favor, vuelve a sentarte.

Abochornada, la rubia volvió a su asiento, a la derecha de su madre.

- Estás justo a tiempo para unírtenos en el desayuno, Ciel.

- Será todo un honor, tía. Espero que encuentres cómoda mi silla – dijo Ciel en tono desafiante.

Frances pareció ligeramente apenada ante ese comentario, y de no ser porque era una mujer orgullosa y sumamente digna, a la altura de cualquier hombre noble de Inglaterra, se hubiera levantado para desocupar la silla que por derecho sólo usa el anfitrión.

- Bueno, alguien tenía que tomar el mando en tu ausencia – justificó.

- Seguramente – Ciel se resignó a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

Sebastian dispuso la silla para Ciel, retiró el abrigo y sombrero del conde y se marchó a la cocina para asegurarse que Bard y Finny tuvieran las cosas, si no bajo control, por lo menos no en llamas.

- En seguida estará servida la mesa – dijo con su habitual gesto amable y encantador antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Tanto Frances como Elizabeth miraron fijamente a Ciel, por sus vendajes.

- ¿Qué es ese aspecto tan indecoroso? – preguntó la tía Frances.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Ciel? ¿Estás herido? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – exclamó Elizabeth, que de nuevo se hubiera levantado de no ser por su madre, que con una mirada estricta la mantuvo en su lugar.

- No luces nada bien, Ciel – coincidió la marquesa con su hija.

- Oh, no es nada. Gajes del oficio como servidor de su alteza la Reina Victoria. Con un poco de descanso estaré bien, gracias por su interés – contestó Ciel cortésmente.

- Imagino que ese viaje a Londres fue bastante… ajetreado – comprendió Frances.

- En efecto. Es una pena que por eso no pude estar aquí para recibirlas – se disculpó Ciel.

- No planeábamos venir aquí sin una invitación ni aviso previo – explicó la tía Frances -. De hecho íbamos a Londres, pero una tormenta nos sorprendió y nos vimos obligadas a pedir asilo bajo su techo, Conde Phantomhive.

- Por favor, dejemos las formalidades de lado – pidió Ciel -. Tú y Elizabeth son siempre bienvenidas, tía Frances.

- Espléndido, entonces no hay problema en que nos quedemos hasta que pase el mal tiempo – sonrió la marquesa con astucia.

Ciel tuvo que guardar un segundo de silencio, sintiendo cómo su cabeza estallaba en quejas; quejas de Ciel Phelino y de Ciel Ciel, que Ciel Phantomhive silenció al instante.

- Claro que no… Será… grandioso tenerlas en la mansión – mintió, disfrazando su inconformidad con la dosis justa de amabilidad, sin llegar a la hipocresía.

Afortunadamente en ese momento entró Sebastian con el desayuno, seguido de Maylene, Bard, Finny, Tanaka y la servidumbre de los Middleford: Paula y otros dos sirvientes, un hombre de casi cincuenta, y una muchacha de la edad de Finny.

Sebastian, como era de esperarse, ofreció una detallada descripción de los platillos en la mesa y convidó educadamente a las invitadas a deleitar sus paladares.

Bard, en el rincón del comedor, refunfuñaba en voz baja, arremedando a Sebastian con poca gracia y quejándose con sus amigos porque lo que él había preparado para el desayuno ni siquiera había salido de la cocina.

Sebastian le dedicó una mirada severa para hacerlo guardar silencio, y Bard así lo hizo. Maylene y Finny intercambiaron miradas por su cuenta, preguntándose sin palabras cómo harían para que Bard dejara de comportarse de esa manera agresiva frente al mayordomo.

.

- Bien, como siempre, has honrado el nombre de Phantomhive con una comida excelente – felicitó la tía Frances.

- Gracias, aunque si es la comida lo que quieren elogiar, entonces pueden dirigir los elogios a Sebastian – aclaró Ciel con un dejo de burla, permitiendo que el mayordomo le sirviera un poco más de té.

- Yo sólo cumplo con lo que tan magnífico amo me _ordena_ – aseguró el mayordomo.

Contra su voluntad, Ciel tuvo que toser agitadamente al casi atragantarse con el té, porque al decir eso de alguna manera Sebastian se las había ingeniado para acariciarle la espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Rojo a más no poder por la tos y por entender perfectamente el profundo significado de la indirecta de Sebastian, Ciel tuvo que soportar ser el centro de atención en el menos indicado de los momentos.

Ah, cómo disfrutó Sebastian comprobando la vulnerabilidad de su joven amo, porque incluso con su prometida a la mesa, era obvio que lo único que ocupaba la mente del chico Phantomhive era su mayordomo.

La tía Frances no pareció preocupada por el repentino ataque de tos de Ciel, al contrario.

- Sé más cuidadoso con tu té, ese comportamiento es indigno de un caballero – reprendió, indignada -. Ahora, si nos permites, Elizabeth y yo nos retiraremos a nuestras habitaciones. El viaje fue largo y necesitamos refrescarnos.

Así que se retiraron, luego de que Elizabeth se despidiera efusivamente de Ciel, prometiéndole que para la hora del té se arreglaría de lo más hermosa sólo para él. Al menos la efusión y la despedida fueron a distancia; tanto Ciel como Sebastian debían estar agradecidos de que la rubia hubiera captado eso de la "condición médica".

Paula y los otros dos sirvientes siguieron a sus amas para asistirlas, dejando a los empleados de Phantomhive solos en el comedor.

- Vamos a la cocina. Todos – ordenó Ciel. Minutos después ya estaban todos en la cocina, con evidente nerviosismo al notar que ni el amo ni Sebastian estaban de muy buen humor -. Tenemos que definir un plan de acción, es _su_ trabajo mantener oculto mi secreto. Regresarán a sus tareas habituales, pero además deben mantener ocupadas a Elizabeth y a la tía Frances cueste lo que cueste.

- He estado platicando con Paula y con Anette – dijo Maylene -, y me parece que entre las tres podremos entretener a lady Elizabeth.

- A la marquesa le gustan las actividades al aire libre, ¿cierto? Creo que Bard y yo podemos…

- Con este clima no se puede hacer nada al aire libre, Finny – se opuso Bard -. Se aproxima una helada, dicen que habrá una tormenta de nieve. Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa.

- Que ella practique arquería y esgrima en el salón – resolvió Ciel -. Hagan lo que sea necesario, pero tendrán que hacerlo solos. Yo no puedo arriesgarme.

- El Joven Amo se mantendrá ausente el mayor tiempo posible justificándose con su estado actual de salud – explicó Sebastian.

- ¿El joven amo está enfermo…? – preguntó Finny, honestamente preocupado. Se ganó una mirada furibunda por parte de todos los presentes con ese comentario - Ah, claro… Perdón – se disculpó, avergonzado por su ingenuidad. Para la versión oficial las vendas eran lo suficientemente obvias, y él conocía la verdad que ocurría por debajo de la mesa.

- Y mientras nosotros distraemos a la marquesa y lady Elizabeth – murmuró Bard, notablemente incómodo y turbado -, ¿qué van a… hacer… ustedes?

El cocinero no pudo evitar formular la pregunta, era demasiado extraño que ahora, casualmente, el amo y el mayordomo estuvieran quitándolos del camino, cuando días antes se había dado la situación contraria. Maylene le dio un pisotón para castigarlo por haber hecho la pregunta prohibida que todos querían pronunciar, pero que no _debían de_.

Sebastian sacudió los hombros y disimuló su risa fingiendo que se aclaraba la garganta.

Ciel, por su parte, enrojeció hasta las orejas y gritó.

- ¡ ¡Eso a ustedes no les importa! !

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de las cocinas, concentrado en evitar más preguntas embarazosas cuya respuesta no conocía… ¿o tal vez sí…? La confusión y el insistente recuerdo de la boca de Sebastian contra la suya no le permitieron ver que su precipitada huida estaba empeorando la situación que trataba de negar.

Maylene, Bard y Finny se quedaron plantados en su sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando fijamente a Sebastian, tratando de no comprender lo que acababan de presenciar, a pesar de que era inevitable.

- Mientras ustedes cumplen con _su_ trabajo – habló Sebastian, neutral, tranquilo y autoritario -, yo cumpliré con el mío: el joven amo y yo nos dedicaremos a buscar una cura para su condición. Ahora, retírense. Tienen mucho que hacer.

"Al igual que yo" sonrió diabólicamente Sebastian.

.

Ciel se había refugiado al pie de las escaleras, aprovechando que el recibidor estaba por el momento desierto. Afuera estaba lloviendo, a raudales, confirmando lo que la tía Frances había dicho una y otra vez sobre el mal clima.

Sin embargo, la peor tormenta se libraba en el interior de Ciel, una feroz batalla entre sus tres personalidades. Ciel Phelino estaba enfurruñado y afligido porque había demasiada gente en la casa, y los gatos son terriblemente orgullosos y territoriales, y él no quería compartir su espacio, ni sus pertenencias, y mucho menos a Sebastian. Ciel Phantomhive maldecía porque todo lo que pasaba no estaba contemplado en su agenda, y porque al verse obligado a esconderse por llevar esos despreciables rasgos felinos estaría faltando a su deber como noble y anfitrión, y eso podría manchar su reputación.

Por su parte, el verdadero Ciel, el que entendía la importancia de mantener su título nobiliario pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse todo el tiempo a sí mismo por ello, sólo pensaba en Sebastian Michaelis, y renegaba para sus adentros por no poder sacar de su mente a su demonio y mayordomo. "Ojalá y Sebastian estuviera aquí ahora" se sorprendió añorando una y otra vez.

- Si mal no recuerdo – irrumpió una voz -, Bocchan y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente…

- ¡Sebastian! – Ciel se puso en pie en el segundo en que lo escuchó. ¿Por qué sus sentidos felinos no lo percibieron antes? Seguramente el vendaje lo estaba limitando, pero como Sebastian había acudido a su inconsciente llamado Ciel no tuvo cabeza para pensar en más cuestiones de gatos.

El mayordomo descendió la escalera con inquietante lentitud, disfrutando de cada segundo que tardaba en llegar hasta su joven amo, porque eran segundos de expectación por ver qué Ciel se hacía del control.

- ¿Y qué esperas lograr con esto, Sebastian? – dijo, un atisbo de sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Ahí estaba _ese_ Ciel.

- Creo que Bocchan sabe perfectamente a qué pendiente me refiero – replicó el demonio, revelando el brillo de sus ojos y los colmillos en su sonrisa sibilina.

Él y Ciel estaba ya muy cerca el uno del otro, y el más alto ya se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su pequeño contratista.

- Sebastian – alentó Ciel -, te ordeno que… me… bes- - -

- ¡Oh, dios! ¡ ¡Discúlpeme, joven amo! !

Amo y mayordomo cerraron los ojos sin besarse, completamente mosqueados por la interrupción; muerto el momento y la inspiración. Luego miraron hacia lo alto de la escalera, donde Finny se cubría la boca deseando no haber pronunciado palabra, pero la reacción al ver la escena en la que estaba por entrometerse fue inevitable.

- Lo siento – musitó el jardinero -, es que… lady Elizabeth… – Sebastian lo miraba con odio contenido, Ciel con frustración pura. Finny quería que se lo tragara la tierra - Pensándolo bien, yo me encargo… Perdón por interrumpir… Ya me voy…

- ¿Por qué no se calla? – rugió por lo bajo Sebastian, literal.

- Esto no podría ser peor – cometió Ciel el error de pronunciar.

Hubiera sido mejor que simplemente lo pensara, o que evitara la frase por completo.

Porque sí podía ser peor. Siempre puede ser peor.

Fuertes golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, intercalados por una voz que llamaba una y otra vez al joven conde por su nombre de pila.

Ciel y Sebastian intercambiaron una mirada consternada. Sabían quiénes estaban afuera, esperando a que se apiadaran de ellos y los recibieran como invitados de honor en la mansión. Sus agudos sentidos lo descifraron al instante.

- ¿Están tocando? – curioseó Finny. Él no tenía los oídos de un demonio o un gato, y con la lluvia de por medio necesitaba confirmación.

Por un segundo Ciel estuvo tentado a responderle que no, mas no podía hacer oídos sordos y terminó por ordenar a Finny que abriera la puerta.

Soma y Agni entraron en el vestíbulo empapados hasta los huesos, pero con una gran sonrisa por estar allí.

- ¡Hola, Ciel! – gritó el príncipe hindú.

Al joven conde se le fue el alma a los pies. Ahora definitivamente era peor.

Sebastian apretó el barandal de la escalera, dejando la profunda marca de sus dedos en la madera, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse. ¿Cómo podría pasar tiempo con _su_ contratista y gato si ahora la mansión estaba atestada de gente que se empeñaba en interrumpirlos?

Pero eso es lo malo de los gatos, que al nacer todos vienen en camada.

Ojalá Ciel y Sebastian hubieran considerado eso antes de traspasar el límite amo-sirviente en Scotland Yard.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota (de nuevo):**_¡Oh, sí~! ¡Oh, yeah~! ¡Soy una to~la! ¡Estoy de vuel~ta!

El capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento, y vaya que se lo merecían. Hoy me puse a leer, por primera vez en... un largo tiempo, los reviews de este fic, y me sentí tan mal conmigo misma de ver sus hermosas palabras que me juré que hoy no me iría a dormir hasta haber terminado y publicado el capítulo. Y eso que es domingo por la noche... bueno, lunes por la mañana. - - - Jaja, y juro que no vuelvo a publicar en esos días. Mejor me espero a viernes/sábado, cuando todo esto revive.

Gracias al doble infinito a...

Rebeca18, AliceBezarius100, Sakaesu, Amader, Krizz Miyawaki,

AlexKuroshitsujiRoleP, sweetdemonenvy, chizuruchan1999,

sofia P, Akemi Nekoeda, Tamy, Meena666, Addi Winchester,

Lena-Lawliet, RyU-von, Mikunami, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Luna,

xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, AtroposMorta, Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth,

Kokoro Jeevas, Lesra, Soy YO-SARIEL, Laura, Leviatan-sama,

SophiePukeRainbows, Tsuki Hanasaki, Yuki' de Lioncourt,

carlac94, alobleu, HBluesHeart, kiwiset

.

¿Ven por qué soy una maldita por hacer sufrir a todas estas maravillosas personas?

Quiero agredecerles a todos por esperar, y disculparme por obligarlos a ello (escuchen la canción "Butterfly cry" de Kerli, es mi official apology). La verdad es que, desde el momento en que empecé este fic a la fecha, muchas cosas han cambiado, y me cuesta encontrar el mismo humor que me impelía a escribir esto, por eso "Ruleta Rusa" es mi fic consentido (so far). Pero estoy recuperándolo porque se los debo. ^^

.

Y bueno, sólo me queda decir unas cuantas cosas más: **Vayan a mi profile y contesten mi poll**, les conviene. Y si alguien tiene tiempo y ganas, lean mi perfil para que vean mis pensamientos sobre la "live-action-movie" de Kuroshitsuji; y si alguien tiene opiniones respecto a eso ¡déjenme leerlas! ya sea en review o PM. ^^

Si quieren ayudarme a llegar a 200 reviews en "Ruleta Rusa", actualizaré este fic más rápido.

Si quieren saber qué soy capaz de hacer con el Drarry, díganmelo en un review o un PM y publicaré. ^^

Si quieren un monumento de oro en el cielo, lean y comenten mis otros fics aunque estén en inglés. ^^

.

Si quieres ser una persona feliz, sólo sé tú mismo y no dejes que nadie te limite.

_._

_Deja review si te gustó._

_._


End file.
